Love Me
by AMckenzie
Summary: Lexi had it all, until one day her world came crashing down. She was left heartbroken & pregnant. What happens when a certain legend killer comes into her life and changes it for the better? Will she continue to live in the past or let it go? R&R Orton/OC
1. Backstory

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the story line!

* * *

The Back Story:

Alexis McKenzie had a normal childhood. She was raised by both her parents. Her mother Carmen, a interior decorator and her father Jackson, a lawyer. They had always wanted children, but was blessed with just one. They pampered Lexi and gave her everything she could of wanted or needed. She was never a high maintenance kind of girl. She was always grateful for her life and helped others as often as she could.

By the time Lexi had reached the age of 19 she was in college and had her future planned out. She had fell in love with her boyfriend Jason, they married 3 short months after they met. That's when everything changed. Jason was 7 years older and served in the military. He was a marine and loved everything they stood for. She didn't know how to handle the distance between them while he was away, but she loved him and would wait for him forever. A year after they were married, Lexi received the phone call she had always dreaded. Jason had been killed on a mission. She was torn to pieces, she had lost the love of her life and found out a week after his funeral she was expecting, then forced to move from the military base. Her parents had offered her their guest house, and told her she could stay as long as she wanted. She was depressed and stayed in bed most days. When she was 2 months along, her best friend Riley came to visit. She told Lexi, that Jason wouldn't want her to be like this. That he would want her to take care of herself and the baby. She agreed and decided it was time to get her life in order before the baby was born.

The baby was all she had left of Jason and she vowed to do whatever it took to give him/her everything it needed. She put all her time into her studies and graduated college early. By this time she was a month away from her due date, which was April 23. Her friend Riley had skipped the whole college experience and went into amateur wrestling right after high school. She was a real tough girl, and could win a fair fight with any guy. Riley signed a contract with the WWE a couple years later. Despite the differences in between the friends, they were always there for one another. Riley resisted to believe out of everything else was that love was nonexistant. It wasn't real, anyone who tried to tell her otherwise was in denial, and she argued with them about it. Lexi knew everything about Riley and didn't bother to try to convince her friend that love was real. It was the best feeling in the world. To love someone and have them love you back. She missed that. She missed the early morning cuddles, the sweet kisses, being in the arms of the one you love and feeling safe. As if time had stood still in that moment.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

Lexi woke up to the phone ringing. She was comfortable and didn't want to get out of bed. She let the machine take the message and listened as a familiar voice demanded for a return call. "Lexi I know your there, you better call me right back, if you don't I will keep calling until you answer the damn phone!"

Lexi sighed. "Fine, but it better be something worth talking about." She said to herself, as she reached for the handset next to her bed. She waited for her friend to answer.

"It's about time!" Riley shouted a little louder than necessary.

"Well I am about to pop and I have a very difficult time getting out of bed lately. So excuse me, if I didn't feel like answering the phone." She retorted.

"I have a surprise for you, come downstairs and open the door!" Riley demanded.

"Be down in a minute."

After they hung the phone up, she paced herself as she went down the steps. She opened the door. "I have you to know, my feet are swollen, and every part of my body aches. What do you want?"

Riley smiled. "Hey waddles, I brought someone with me that I think will cheer you up!"

Lexi sighed, knowing her friend, it was someone she wasn't prepared to see. "Okay fine, who is it?" She walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch, making herself more comfortable. Riley came in and joined her with an unexpected visitor.

"Lex this is John, he wanted to meet you, since I talk about you so much." She smiled and nodded, then shot her friend a, I can't believe you did this kind of look.

"Congratulations on the baby, how are you feeling?"

She laughed. "Tired, uncomfortable, so ready for this to be over with!"

John smiled and took a seat. "Well that's to be expected. My sister-in-law went through the same thing." She smiled. Riley was texting on her phone and laughing. Lexi rolled her eyes. She slowly slid herself forward, with her arms at her sides, to stand to her feet. As she was about to walk away from the couch, sharp pains shot throughout her stomach and her back. She quickly embraced her stomach and bent over, then let out a low scream. John was to her side in an instant. "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital?" He helped her sit back down, and stayed next to her.

"Yeah, I am fine. Just false labor pains, it's over now!"

With a raised eyebrow, he spoke again. "Are you sure, cause we can take you to the hospital if you need to go!"

She smiled. "Yes I am sure. I'm okay now."

He nodded with a worried look on his face. Riley laughed at the concern, John had for her friend. Riley had been around pregnant girls before and knew this was to be expected. But John had never seen this part of it, and he was concerned for Lexi. They smiled at one another, then there was a knock at the door. Riley went to get it. There was laughter and then Riley said, "come in."

"What are you doing here?" John asked.

"I was at the hotel being bored, I texted Riley to see where the hell ya'll were at. Then Riley asked if I wanted to come over, so here I am!" Lexi smiled she knew exactly who he was. She watched wrestling every Monday night. "You must be Lexi, it's nice to finally meet you, I am Randy."

Lexi laughed. "I know who you are. Nice to meet you as well!"

Randy grinned. "Riley told us a lot about you, but she never mentioned how beautiful you are."

This made Lexi laugh again. She had already been warned by Riley, if she had ever met Randy, not to pay any attention to him. "Yeah well I was told everything about you, nice try though."

He looked at Riley. "Cock blocker."

Riley rolled her eyes. "Well this is my best friend so of course I am gonna warn her about you." Randy smiled, and took a seat. .

It was about 7 pm when Randy stood up. "Hey I am going to have some fun, anyone wanna join me?" John raised an eyebrow, and Riley smirked. "I'm just going to a bar!"

John and Riley laughed at the same time. "I'm in, when do you want to go?" Riley asked.

"How about now!" Randy replied.

"Yeah, okay let's go."

Randy and Riley stood up, then looked at John, he wasn't moving from where he was sitting. "Hey man, you going?" Randy asked.

John looked over to the now sleeping Lexi. "Nah I am just gonna stay here. I think someone needs to be with her in case she has those pains again."

Riley sat back down. "You go, she is my best friend, I will stay with her."

John looked back to Lexi. Her head was against his side and his arm was laying gently over her. "That's okay you go ahead, have some fun, drink a few for me. I'm not really up to the whole bar scene tonight!"

Riley looked at her friend once more. She knew John would take good care of her, and call if something happened. "Okay." The two left for a night neither one of them were really prepared for.

John laid his head back to rest against the couch. His eyes shut automatically and drifted off to sleep. He never dreamed and was a light sleeper. The littlest noise woke him. Lexi began to stir in her sleep, the pain was making her feel uncomfortable, and moans slipped from her mouth every few minutes. The movement from her body, woke John. He glanced at the clock, it was 10 pm. "Lexi are you okay, is there anything I can do for you?"

She looked up with teary eyes. "I don't know, the pains are getting stronger. I am gonna go to the bathroom, I will be back in a minute." She raised up and John helped her to her feet. She made her way down the hall. Once the door was shut, it felt like a river was flowing down her pants. "Oh man." She yelled. She couldn't believe it. Laughter came from her lips, and she shrugged her shoulders. She had these accidents before, but it had never been this much. A knock echoed from the door throughout the bathroom.

"Lexi are you okay, I heard a noise come from in there."

She froze. She couldn't believe she had been so loud and now she was embarrassed. There was no way she was gonna tell him about this. "I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Then pain shot again. This time causing her to lean against the wall for support and sliding down until she was on the floor. She screamed from the pain. He opened the door, and knelt down beside her. His knee getting wet from the floor. He glanced up with a curious look upon his face. "Oops, sorry. I had a bit of an accident. Can't hold my bladder anymore!"

He nodded knowingly. But seeing how much liquid was on the floor, he realized it was time to go the hospital. "Lexi I don't think this was an accident, I think your water broke."

She thought for a second. "Oh no, your right I didn't even have to pee. Wow that would have been embarrassing."

John laughed. "I need to get you to the hospital. I don't know much about this stuff, but I know that if your water breaks your suppose to go to a doctor!"

Lexi nodded. "That's what they told me last week." He helped her up once more, then guided her out of the bathroom. "Well I am not going looking like this. I need to change." She walked up the steps and towards her room, then pain came again, stronger than she had felt before. Her knees felt as if they were gonna buckle, but warm arms wrapped around her to hold her up.

"Let me help you, so we can get you there soon!" She nodded in agreement, the pain was too much to bare, and she already had difficulties when it came to getting dressed. She made him turn his head as he was holding her up to put a clean pair of panties on. Once she was done, she allowed him to help her with her pants, and then she slipped her sandals on. The car ride there was hell for Lexi. She lived 30 minutes away from the hospital, and John was hitting every bump. His speed accelerated, and they were going well over the speed limit. She glanced at the speedometer, 110 miles an hour in an 45 mile an hour zone. She knew nothing good could come from this, cops were always patroling the area. As pain came every couple minutes and staying steady. The baby was on it's way, regardless if she ready for it or not. Lights began flashing, and John ignored them.

"John pull over." She whispered.

He looked down at the gages in front of him, then made his way over to the shoulder, and the car came to a stop. A flashlight glared through the windows, and then there was a peck on the window glass where John was sitting. He rolled the window down, and an officer began to speak. "Sir do you realize you were going, 110 miles an hour in an 45 mile an hour zone?"

John nodded. "Yes sir I do, but it's an emergency. My friend's water broke and she is in labor. I am trying to get her to the hospital!" The officer flashed his light in Lexi's face just as she began to have another contraction. She screamed, and held her stomach.

"OK Mr. Cena, I will get you there as fast and as safe as I can. Just follow me!" The cop ran back to his cruiser, hopped in and took off with his lights flashing. John followed close behind, being tempted to just go around and get there quicker. Soon the hospital was in sight. The cop took them straight up to the emergency room doors. He exited his vehicle and came to Lexi's side of the car. "Stay right here miss, I am gonna get you a wheelchair." Then he rushed through the doors. John came to her side, opened the door and picked her up, then using his ass closed the car door. The officer came back with a nurse pushing a wheelchair.

"Here you are sweetie." The nurse spoke.

John sat her in the wheelchair, then went to park the car. Lexi was wheeled in. After telling the nurse her information, she was taken upstairs to the women's care facility. John returned about 10 minutes later. Lexi was laying in the bed, the nurses were hooking monitors and an iv up to her. John took a seat, the nurses finally finished with Lexi, and he went to stand next to her. "I tried to call Riley, and Randy, but they aren't answering, it just keeps going to voicemail, so I left messages. I have no clue where they are, or I would go looking for them!" Lexi felt a tear slip from her eye. "Hey, it's going to be ok, please don't cry! I am sure once Riley hears the messages she will be right here." John bent down and kissed her forehead.

"It's not that, I am scared to do this alone."

John looked her in the eyes and emotions ran through him. "You got me."

Lexi smiled. "That's sweet but I could never ask you to do that."

He sat next to her on the bed. "You didn't ask, and I want to help. Your my friend too, now."

She laid against him and gave him a hug. "Thanks that means alot. I don't have many friends left since I got married."

He wrapped his arm around her. "Well now you got me too, and I am not going anywhere! I promise you that." She closed her eyes, it seemed she had been asleep for hours, but in fact it had only been a couple minutes.

...

Riley and Randy argued over which bar to go to. Randy wanted to go to the one that was having ladies night. Riley wanted to go to the one she seen several hot guys walk into. "Fuck Riley, if we can't agree than we will just go our separate ways."

She looked at him and opened the car door. "Fine, I will see you later!" She went to the bar she had wanted to go to since they had arrived. Randy went to where the females where going. As soon as Riley walked in, she noticed that there were more guys than girls in there. "Well more for me to choose from." She thought to herself. Looking through the crowd, her eyes locked on two very attractive males. She walked over to where they stood next to the bar. She ordered a shot of Jim Beam, and drank it, then she ordered another. This time she went to take a drink and one of the guys turned, elbowed her arm, causing her to spill her drink all over him. She laughed to herself, considering this may be a coincidence cause she wanted to talk to him anyway.

"Watch what your doing bitch! This is my new shirt, now it's ruined." He spoke with a female like voice.

"What, maybe you should be careful who the fuck you talk to like that. This was your fault, your elbow hit my arm, remember." The guy huffed then turned back around to face his friend. Riley looked around the room again. Noticing that guys were talking to guys, and girls were talking to girls. "Oh fuck, I am in a gay bar!" She thought. "Well this might actually be fun." She spotted a few more guys then walked over to them. "Hey, how you doing?"

The guy faced her then giggled. "You are not seriously trying to hit on me are you?"

Riley smiled. "Maybe, you wanna go somewhere a little more quiet?"

He laughed. "Sorry sugar, I am with my boyfriend tonight. I am flattered though."

Riley nodded. "It could of been really fun!" She left and went to find Randy. She spotted him, it was easy, considering he was surrounded by a mob of females.

"Riley, about time you came, I have been waiting for you!" He was practically begging her to help him."

She laughed. "Really now, why would you be waiting for me?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Come on now, you know why!" She took a seat at his table after making a female move from it. "Because I always wait for you!"

Riley found his pleading amusing. "Uh-huh. Is that so!" He dropped his head. "Fine, leave him alone." A chick gave her the stink eye. "Are we going to have a problem here?" The chick went to another table. "I didn't think so. If any of you have a problem with it, then go cry to your mama, cause I don't give a fuck and I will throw your asses in the fucking floor." They began to walk off. Riley stood up and took a seat on Randy's lap. Then she kissed his neck. "Happy now!"

He smirked. "Very happy." He started being cocky. They began drinking again. By the time they were leaving, they had consumed so much alcohol that they had to lean on each other to walk to the hotel, which was just a block away. They finally made it to Randy's room. He was having trouble getting the key card in the slot. Riley grabbed it from his hands.

"I thought you were the master at putting things in holes. Guess you were wrong." She slid the card in at her first attempt, the green light came on, then she opened the door.

Randy made his way over to the bed then turned to face her. Just when she was about to speak, she felt warm lips crashing down on hers. He took her in his arms, then lifted her, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her for a moment, letting their tongues explore each others mouth. He sat her down on the bed, then took his shirt off throwing it against the wall. She unbuttoned his jeans, sliding them down, along with his boxer briefs onto the floor. As he stood completely naked in front of her, she smiled, he was exactly as she had pictured he would look in this moment. He pulled her shirt off, throwing it beside his, then continued to remove the rest of her clothing. Randy opened his bag, grabbed a condom, then put it on. She laid back as he kissed from her abdomen up to her lips. He took two fingers, slid them into her, slowly moving in and out, she moaned. He glazed her nipples with his tongue, making wet circles. He sucked the right, then the left, she bit her lip to keep from moaning. She gently pushed him over, causing him to land on his back. She gripped his hard cock, then took him into her mouth. He thrust into her, causing her to take all of him at once. He placed his hand on the back of her head, and he moaned, as he slid in and out of her hot moist mouth. She made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him. He rolled her over. He was now on top and spreading her legs open for him to enter. He slid his cock in and out slowly at first so she could get use to his size. He soon began to thrust harder and faster, she moaned louder, and gripped the sheets. He grabbed the headboard, until finally they both climaxed. He rested his head on her neck for a moment, then laid next to her trying to steady his breathing.

Riley searched through her purse for her phone. Once she found it, she realized it had been off the whole time. "Shit my phone was off, I hope Lexi didn't try to call me!" She turned it on, then checked her voice mail.

"Riley, dammit where the fuck are you guys Lexi is in labor, and I don't know what the fuck to do. Call me back." Next message. "Where the fuck are you guys?"

Riley hung up the phone after the fifth message. "Randy get dressed we got to go. Lexi is in labor."

Randy jumped up and began getting dressed. "Fuck, man John is gonna kill us!"

Riley grabbed her clothes and quickly dressed. "You can count on that, he called several times bitching." They hurried down the street as fast ass their drunk asses would take them. Riley drove, since hearing her best friend was having a baby, she sobered up a little. Randy was rambling on about being the master on the way to the hospital.

...

Lexi had managed to sleep in between the contractions. It was getting more painful, and each time she screamed. John was pacing back and forth. "Lexi what can I do, I want to help but I don't know how." He ran his hand over his head.

"Just you being here is enough, I couldn't of done this alone."

He smiled as he stood next to her. "I am gonna go call Riley again."

He turned towards the door, and Lexi stopped him. "John, please don't leave me!" Tears streamed down her face.

He looked to her. "Okay. I know you wanted her to be in here with you and she is nowhere to be found. I finally talked to your parents, they will be here as soon as they can."

She nodded, then began to cry, as another contraction came. "Thank you!" She said as she groaned.

He took her hand in his. "Whenever you feel a pain, squeeze my hand, maybe that will help." A minute later she did. John turned his head, she was crushing his knuckles, making his hand throb. He cursed silently to himself. She noticed and pulled her hand out of his. "Sorry!" She whispered.

"No it's okay, give me your hand back, I can take it."

She sighed. "Alright, get ready cause here comes another one."

She squeezed again, but this time, he made it seem like it didn't bother him at all. Just then the nurse came in. She checked Lexi to see how much she was dialated too. "Okay sweetie I am going to get Dr. Wilson. The baby's head is right there. It won't be long now." Lexi took in a deep breath.

"I wanna see." John looked down between Lexi's legs.

"Don't you dare look, you get back up here." Lexi demanded.

"Oh man. I see the hea..." He passed out.

"John wake your ass up. I need you." Lexi didn't know what to think seeing a big guy like that pass out. The nurse came back in with the doctor.

"Okay Lexi are you ready to push?" The nurse noticed John passed out in the floor. "Oh goodness, we got another one." She went out of the room and came back in shortly with an amonia tablet, then she put it under John's nose. He woke up instantly.

"Damn, what happened?"

Lexi shook her head. "You looked to see the baby's head, and passed out."

He smiled. "I think I will just stay next to you."

The doctor sat on a stool in front of Lexi as the nurses propped her legs up on the stirrups. "Okay, the cord is wrapped around the neck, Lexi give me one big push!"

She did and bit John's hand. "Ow, why did you bite me for?" Lexi was in too much pain to pay any attention to him. When the baby was born, she relaxed. Lexi drifted off to sleep. The doctor unraveled the cord from around the baby's neck, then cut it. The nurse cleaned the baby, and brought him over to John.

"He's a beautiful healthy boy. Here you go daddy." John looked confused.

"She is a friend of mine. I am not the father."

The nurse smiled. "My mistake, do you want to hold him while she rests?"

He nodded. She handed him to John. "Hey there little guy. You caused your mom a lot of pain, but you were definitely worth it." He smiled as he looked at the yawning baby. Moments passed. Lexi was moved to another room. The nurses had the baby in the nursery, while Lexi slept. John went to the waiting room. Randy and Riley walked up to him.

"Where the hell have you two been?"

Randy smiled a crooked grin as he looked at Riley. She just hit him. "We were at a bar and drank too damn much."

John sat down, put his head in his hands. "Are you okay?" Riley asked.

"Yeah I will be fine. She's asleep, he is a healthy baby." Riley smiled. "Freaked me out though, the cord was wrapped around his neck."

Randy laughed, and John shot him a, fuck you look. Riley walked into the room where Lexi was. "Hey your late." Lexi said.

"Sorry, my phone was turned off and so was Randy's."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh, I bet." Riley smiled. Lexi laughed, she knew exactly what her friend had been doing. "Let me get this straight, I was in horrible pain, having a baby and you were getting it on, with Mr. I am so sure of myself!"

Riley smiled. "Pretty much."

They both laughed. "Okay, guess I will let you slide this time." The nurse brought the baby back in to Lexi.

"Here you go mama. You want to hold your baby boy now?"

Lexi smiled. "Of course!" She took the baby into her arms. "You look just like your daddy!" Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Welcome to the world Ryder Lane Gage!" Riley looked at Lexi and for once she knew, her friend was going to be just fine.


	3. Friends or More Than Friends?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Two: Friends or more than friends!

Lexi was woke by the sounds of her crying baby down the hall. She looked at the clock. It was 3:15 am. She pressed the talk button on the baby monitor. "Mommy's coming Ryder. Hang on baby boy." She forced herself out of bed and went to his room. He looked like Jason when he was born, with dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. But now he was beginning to look more like her, with light brown hair, and sky blue eyes. She couldn't believe how much his features had changed over the past five months. "Come here, my little monkey." She picked him up and kissed him on his cheek. She carried him into the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of milk and warmed it up. "I know that's what all the fuss was about, you were hungry!" They played for a couple hours after he ate. Ryder became tired again so she put him back in his crib. It was now 5:30 am, she closed her eyes, and drifted back off to sleep. She was finally awake, by 7:00 am. She looked at the baby monitor that was also a camera, and seen her baby was fast asleep. She hopped in the shower, the hot water felt good against her skin. Her muscles were relaxing and she felt refreshed. She dressed, then went to check and see if Ryder was awake.

The door to his room was open wide. She knew she had left just a crack in it earlier this morning. She walked in and leaned over his crib. "Where's my baby?" She ran throughout the upstairs searching, but no luck. He wasn't there. "No, no, this can't be happening, someone has kidnapped my baby." She ran as fast as she could down the steps. Heading towards the front door to go to the main house and see if her mom had came and got him. But she always woke her to let her know, but she didn't. As she hurried through the living room, she stopped instantly, then turned around. She locked eyes with a big, blonde haired, blue eyed guy. "John... What are you doing here?" She grabbed her chest, then sat down next to him on the couch.

He smiled. "We have a show tonight, and I thought I would come over and spend a few hours with you two, until I had to go to work. I tried calling first." He placed Ryder in the playpen, she stood, and he wrapped her up in a hug. "I know I scared you, I heard you upstairs running around. Sorry, I didn't mean too."

She smiled then hit him lightly on the arm. "Don't ever do that to me again. How did you get in here?"

He hugged her once more. "Your mom let me in." They sat back down on the couch.

"Hey I have been wanting to ask you something and if it's too much, then I understand."

He nodded. "Anything."

She hesitated. "I want to know if you would be Ryder's godfather? Riley agreed to be his godmother. You would be sharing that responsibility with her."

John thought for a short moment. "Of course. What exactly does a godfather do?"

She smiled in relief. "Well all you gotta do, is just be there for him, anytime he needs you. Basically just be apart of his life."

John smiled. "Okay, done."

He looked at the playpen. "I can't believe how much he has changed, since I last saw him a few months ago."

She nodded in agreement. "I know, he's growing too fast."

They sat there in the quiet just looking at Ryder, until they saw two little hands, and two little feet moving around. "Aw monkey's awake. Yes he is. Mommy's little monkey man."

John smiled at the sight of seeing a mom bond with her baby. She cradled him and sat down next to John. "Hey little man. Look how big you have gotten, pretty soon, you'll be driving all the ladies wild." Ryder smiled and laughed at him.

"Monkey do you like John? I know he is funny, and funny looking!"

Ryder drooled from trying to talk, but all that came out was gibberish.

John spoke. "If I am funny looking, then your really short!" He smiled and Lexi couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, and how cute his dimples were.

"Well your right, I am short."

They laughed. He took the little boy in his arms, and held him. "What would you say if I asked both of you to come hang out backstage tonight!"

She had a curious look on her face. "Isn't that place usually loud, I don't think that would be good for him."

He raised his eyebrow. "It's not that loud backstage. I mean you can still hear the fans, but I don't think it would bother him. We have kids back there sometimes and they are usually okay with it. If he don't like it you can always leave if ya want."

Lexi thought for a moment. "Okay, we'll come." He made a happy face at Ryder and blew kisses on his cheek. Ryder just laughed. Hours passed and Lexi was getting dressed. She put on her favorite ripped jeans, a pink t-shirt, and her white/pink Nike's. She grabbed Ryder's khaki cargo pants, and a polo t-shirt, with his red Nike's, then went downstairs to get him dressed. He made a fuss, he had been mad ever since John had left at lunch. On the way to the show, he fell asleep. She parked, then quietly opened her door. She shut it after she grabbed her keys and purse. Checking to make sure she didn't wake the baby, she headed to the back of her white Escalade. Trying be quiet and getting a stroller out was difficult, but she managed. After that she opened Ryder's door and grabbed the diaper bag. She carefully unhooked the car seat and picked him up, placing him gently in the stroller. Locking the doors as she walked away. The parking lot wasn't full, but she knew soon enough, the fans would be pulling in to park. She strolled down the sidewalk and came to a stop.

"How in the hell am I gonna get him down these stairs?" She said out loud.

"Miss do you need some help?" A voice came from across the street. She looked to see a security guard walking towards her. "Yes please. He is sleeping."

The man smiled. "Okay then we will just be very careful not to wake him." She smiled. "You know the show don't start for another 2 and a half hours, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah, we are actually here cause my friend invited us to come. Maybe you can help me. My friend's name is John Cena and he told me to come in this way." She pointed to where they had blocked off the drive to the back of the building.

"Okay let me just check and see if your on the list, what's your names?"

She smiled. "Lexi and Ryder Gage."

He ran his finger down the piece of paper in his hand. "I am sorry ma'am but your not on the list."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me call him."

She pulled her phone out of her purse, dialed the number and waited for him to answer. "Where are you?" He asked.

"Waiting on your ass to come get us, you forgot to put us on the list, and I look like a complete crazed fan trying to fool this poor security guy."

He laughed. "Shit, I got busy and lost track of time. I'm sorry. I will be right there!" She hung up the phone. A few minutes later, she seen him coming from the back entrance of the building. He walked over to where she was standing next to the security guard. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me! They are with me, let them in." The security guard done as he was told. John put two strings with cards on them, around her neck. "They are backstage passes, gives you access to almost everything. Well at least to be back here with me." She smiled as they walked into the building. Once the trio were inside, John was introducing them to everyone he knew that walked by. The people were really nice, and welcoming.

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" A female voice came from behind them, and Lexi knew exactly who it was.

"Riley, shh. Ryder is asleep. He wakes up and you will be dealing with his fussy little butt." She rolled her eyes.

John smiled at her son. "He can't be that bad."

Lexi huffed. "Well ever since you left earlier he has been. I couldn't hardly do anything with him."

John grinned from ear to ear. "Guess he really does like me."

Lexi poked John in his abdomen. "Someone shouldn't spoil him so much."

He took her hands off the stroller and took it from her. "Well I am his godfather, so I have the right too!"

Riley smirked. "You got to be joking. I have to share that with you. Nah I am just kidding. At least it's not Randy, than I would really have to disagree." Lexi shook her head, and laughed at her two friends. It was now an hour before the show was suppose to start. John had took off with Ryder, and Riley had her going all over the building meeting people. They walked into a room with lots of tables with chairs around them, and vending machines. She seen alot of people chatting, but once again John caught her eye. He had Ryder in his arms smiling as some of the diva's were talking to them.

"Using my son as bait to talk to girls?"

John smiled showing his dimples again. "Hell yeah, little man got game!"

She reached for her son, but John hesitated to give him to her. "What, you are not refusing to give my child back, are you?"

He shook his head. "Never." Lexi smiled. John hugged him once more than handed him off to Lexi. The divas weren't as welcoming as the guys. They gave you stink eyes if you were around certain wrestlers. John just happened to be one of them.

"John, do you not know how to introduce your friends to anyone?" Candace Michelle spoke jokingly to him.

He smiled. "Yeah but only the really good looking ones." She smacked his arm as they both laughed. "I'm sorry, Candace meet my friend Lexi. Lexi this Candace." The girls smiled at each other, and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, I don't see how you put up with him all the time." She smiled at John as she spoke.

"Well it's one of those things that comes with the job, you have to learn to ignore him half the time, and not take him so seriously." The girls talked for a few more minutes mostly about how Lexi and John had met. Then Candace left. Soon enough it was show time. Lexi managed to get Ryder to take another nap as she sat in the room watching the show on the flat screen TV. She seen many of the wrestlers that she had met prior to the show wrestle, and sat quietly to herself as some of them came and sat down at the other tables talking amongst one another.

She was scared to death by Randy coming up behind her shouting, "boo" louder than necessary waking her little boy up.

"See what you done did. You woke him up, and now you are gonna have to deal with him."

Randy smiled. "Give him to me. I know what I am doing, I am a professional and all." He rocked Ryder in his arms and swayed back and forth, then sang to him in hushed tones. The baby went right back to sleep. "Told you I knew what I was doing."

She smiled as he put her sleeping baby back into the stroller. "Wow I think I will take you home with me."

Randy smirked. "Oh really, that could be arranged. But I am not sure what certain people might think about that."

Lexi laughed. "I really don't care to know what they think, I just want you to be there to put him to sleep."

He raised his eyebrow. "I can do more than take care of the baby, I can take care of mommy too!" Randy took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

She rolled her eyes. "You still trying to play the game? I gotta give you credit for trying so hard."

He took a seat next to her and smirked. "No game, just recognizing a beautiful girl when I see one, and making sure she knows it." He was smooth but she had been warned months ago. Considering he slept with her best friend, that was a turn off. Riley and Lexi had a pact that if one of them had slept with or liked a guy, they were off limits or had to ask for permission first. She found Randy very attractive, sweet, funny, and kind, but not the type to hang around after the deal was done. She couldn't have that around her son. She wasn't looking for a relationship, but if one presented itself, she would have to make sure it was right for Ryder as much as it was for her. Refusing to have a guy walk into their lives, then deciding it wasn't for him, and leaving. She wanted more than anything to find a guy who loved her and her son, who would step up and be the father that Ryder deserved. Randy stayed next to her most of the time. He only left if it was time for him to be on camera, or in the ring.

Riley came in after her match. "Hey chick, what did you think?"

Lexi smiled. "I think my girl got skills, and I never wanna piss you off!"

Riley nodded in agreement. "We going out after the show?" Randy asked looking Riley in the eyes.

"I don't know, I might just go hangout with Lexi tonight."

Lexi smiled. It had been awhile since she had an actual face to face conversation with another adult. "As much as I would love for you to come hang, I don't mind if you would rather go out!"

Riley sat down on the other side of Lexi. "I have an idea, why don't you get a babysitter, and go out with us."

Lexi thought about it then responded quickly. "That sounds good, let me make a few calls and see if I can find someone." She grabbed her cell from her purse and began making calls. She called her friend Erika first, but there was no answer. She called her mom next.

"Hello?" Her mother answered.

"Mom I hate to do this, but I was wondering if you could watch Ryder tonight. Riley wants me to go hang out with her."

Her mother smiled, she loved it whenever her grandson came over. "You know I don't mind, bring him over whenever you want."

Lexi began feeling sad. It was Ryder's first sleep over. She felt nervous. "Okay see you soon!"

Randy noticed the look on her face. "You okay?"

Lexi looked up and met his gaze. "Yeah, she said she will watch him, but this is the first time I will be away from him for the whole night."

Randy put his arm around her shoulders. "It will be okay, he is going to be with your mom, so you know he will be taken care of. Besides you need a night out, just cause you have a kid, doesn't mean you can't have a life!" She nodded in agreement. After the show she took Ryder home and changed. Riley, John and Randy met Lexi at her parents house. It took her a few moments to attempt walking out the door. Her friends were waiting outside. Randy was growing impatient, he decided to go see what was taking so long. He knocked on the door and a few seconds later her mother opened it.

"Hey is everything okay in here?"

Carmen nodded. "Yes everything is fine, Lexi is just having a hard time leaving."

Randy smiled. "Come on!" He walked over to Lexi, picked her up, then carried her out the door.

"Hey I wasn't ready yet."

He smirked. "If I hadn't of brought you out here myself, you would of never been ready, and we would of been sitting out here waiting on you for a long time. I don't know about you but I can't handle being couped up in a car with these two for that long."

She sighed. "Okay then let's go." They left, heading towards a new bar that had just opened a few weeks ago. When they parked, Randy had to pull Lexi out of the car. She had never been to a bar before, and it had been awhile since she had went out anywhere. She wanted to make sure she looked her best, checking her make-up and hair just in case she bumped into anyone she knew.

"You look fine, your gorgeous. So let's get in there already and loosen up a little." She smiled and followed closely behind him. The club only let a select few enter, they were very judgmental on appearance. But being with three WWE Superstars, they were allowed in without hesitation. The bar wasn't anything like she had seen before. There was a dance floor, a DJ, and a V.I.P. section. Of course that's where they were seated, which was a good thing, so they didn't get swamped with fans interrupting them all night. After an hour had passed and a few drinks later, Lexi started feeling better. She missed Ryder but she did need a night out.

"What do you think of this place?" Riley asked her.

"It's louder than I am use to, but I like it."

She watched the people on the dance floor, wishing she could join them. But being as clumsy as she was, she would never attempt it, plus she didn't really know how to dance like that. Randy noticed her watching. "You wanna dance?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No way, I can't dance."

He smiled. "Everyone can dance. Come on." He stood up, extending his arm out for her to take it.

"Go on Lex, shake it and have some fun." Riley said laughing.

"I will give it a try." She wrapped her arm around Randy's and he lead her to the dance floor. She stood there watching everyone around her. She began to walk off, but he pulled her back. He stood behind her and started dancing close to her butt.

"Come on you got to get close to my body."

She laughed. "Okay." She moved closer.

He was grinding on her, and she didn't know what to do. "Is that necessary?"

He smiled. "Yes."

Randy grabbed her hips. She froze. It had been awhile since someone touched her like that. "All you gotta do is shake your ass, and rub up against me. Some girls bend over a little, and some lean against their partner." Giggles came from her mouth, she didn't want to look like a dog bending over so she leaned back against his abdomen. He still had hold of her hips helping her move them from side to side as he grinded on her ass. He was much taller than her so he had to bend his knees, or he would of been grinding on her back. She soon got the hang of it, she was having fun. Except when the fan girls noticed him and started dancing around them. He was polite by not telling them to leave him the fuck alone. He just smiled and nodded at each one. But Lexi kept most of his attention. She tried to ignore them, she was finally out having fun, and she wasn't about to let those fan girls ruin her night. After they danced to a few fast songs, the DJ switched to a slow song. Lexi rolled her eyes, she had let him grind on her, but there was no way in hell she was going to slow dance with Randy. She decided to go back to her seat. He was caught by the fan girls and couldn't follow so he quickly and gently grabbed her arm. She turned and seen the, "please stay" look he held in his eyes.

Lexi nodded. She had always had a thing with eyes, and never had the heart to say no. Which was her biggest fault. She gave in to easily and sometimes regretted it. But looking into Randy's beautiful blue orbs, there was no way she could refuse him. She tried to squeeze between the fans that surrounded him. "Excuse me, I am trying to dance with him." She was polite and wasn't trying to be rude.

"So are we." One fan girl spoke pushing her back. "You already had your turn. Now step a side and let us have ours."

Lexi would have but Randy had now slid his hand down to hers and wasn't letting go. "I'm sorry ladies, but I am with her tonight, and it wouldn't be polite if I didn't show her a good time as I had promised." Lexi thought he was just saying that to get rid of the girls. But it made her think, he was a flirt, but he had been looking at her off and on since they had arrived. Could he like me? Does he just want me for a one night stand? She thought silently to herself. Which he had been known for doing that while he was on the road.

He made his way closer to her, lightly pushing the girls to the side. He took the hand he was holding and put it around his neck, then did the same with her other. "Real cute, now your ignoring your fans, when did you become too good for them?" He smirked, she couldn't help but smile.

"No I am not better than them, right now I just want to dance with you. Besides I like watching their faces. I don't think you realize just how many of these girls in here are secretly killing you with their eyes." She looked around and yep there it was the stink eye. Of course they would be like this, after all he is Randy Orton, gorgeous, sexy, sweet when he wanted to be, and all his attention was on her.

She took a deep breath. "I see that, but I didn't plan on being killed tonight, especially over you. I don't see why they are so jealous though, they are all beautiful, and could easily have just about any guy they wanted."

He moved in closer to her ear, she could feel his breath with each word he spoke. "So can you. Your very attractive, and definitely turn heads. I know this, because you turned mine several times tonight alone." She didn't know what to think. They finished the dance and headed back to the table. Randy was a complete gentleman pulling her chair out for her so she could sit, and he lightly kissed her hand as he took his seat next to her.

"You looked like you were having fun out there!" Riley spoke with a raised eyebrow.

"I was, will you come to the bathroom with me?"

Riley nodded. The two girls walked down the steps, Riley knew it was time for a girl talk. "What's up?"

Lexi began to freak out. She blurted out everything that had happened, and what Randy had said. "I don't know what to think. I mean he is your guy. This wasn't suppose to be like this."

Riley laughed. "Do you like him?"

"Okay please don't be mad. But yeah I do. I don't want to though."

Riley shook her head. "Then go for it. I know for a fact that he likes you. I have gotten to know Randy pretty well, and the way he looks at you, I have never seen him look that way at any other girl before."

Lexi smiled, he does like her. "I can't!"

Riley rolled her eyes. "For someone who hates drama, you always have it around you. Why can't you?"

She sighed. "What about Ryder?" She was worried about her son, getting attached to a guy and then it not work. She would never allow him to be hurt like that.

"What about him, he's a baby, and if it doesn't work out, you always managed to be friends with your ex's anyway."

Lexi thought for a second. "Okay fine I will give it a shot."

Riley laughed. "Okay then go get your boy." They freshened up and joined the guys back at the table. Randy smiled when he seen Lexi coming up the stairs.

"You like her don't you?" John asked curious to know.

"Yeah I do. She is my type as far as her looks go, but she is definitely different. There is just something about her that has my undivided attention."

John nodded in agreement for having the same feeling went he first met her. Since then they had became good friends, and she was like a little sister him. "Don't hurt her, or you will have to deal with me!" John threatened in hushed tones as the two girls took their seats.

The next couple hours they ordered drink after drink. Lexi and Riley were totally wasted. John was feeling good, and Randy for once took on the role of taking care of Lexi, he wouldn't of been able to, if he was drunk. John drove to Lexi's parents house. She got out barely able to walk, and wobbled her way to the gate to get to the guest house. "Hey guys I will see you in the morning. I am gonna make sure she is okay." He said, with concern in his voice.

"Remember what I said." John spoke reminding Randy of their previous conversation.

Randy nodded then exited the car following in behind Lexi. She was grabbing onto the side of the main house walking down the darkened path. Randy picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. He was certain once she neared the pool she would of fell in. "Randy, mm, you smell so good." She smiled laying her head on his shoulder and burying her face in his neck. Randy smirked, she actually just smelled him. He could hold her forever, not because she was small and petite, but because he liked the feeling of her being in his arms.

"Lex I need your key!" She raised her head and shuffled through her purse. She finally found them and placed them in his large hand. Once inside, he shut and locked the door.

"Where's your room?" He asked still carrying her in his arms.

"Upstairs and the last one on the left." She answered mumbling. He carried her up the steps and finally into her room. Laying her down with ease and placing a kiss on her forehead. He looked at her for a few moments then turned to go downstairs. She grabbed his arm and tugged. "Please don't leave me!" He smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed and laid in behind her. She turned and snuggled next to him. He watched her drift off to sleep, then soon followed.

After John and Riley made it back to the hotel, they reached their hotel rooms that were next to one another on the third floor. John went to put the key card in, but the door opened before he had the chance. Riley watched as she searched her purse for hers. "Matt, when did you get here? I didn't think you were gonna be able to make it!" John spoke with a surprise look on his face.

"Yeah, I didn't think I was gonna make it, but I caught a later flight. I figured you would be out and decided to just wait for you to come back." The younger male replied.

"Hey man you should of called, and you could of came out with us."

Riley stared at the guy John called Matt. He looked familiar, and was very attractive from what she seen. "Well the night don't have to end, we can still party!" Riley spoke pulling a 5th of Jim Beam out of her purse.

John laughed. Knowing his friend this would be a Riley move. "You go ahead, I think I am gonna get a shower then go to bed."

She held the bottle of liquor up and pointed it towards Matt. "How about you?" She asked.

He smiled. "Sure I could use a drink."

She opened her door. "Well come on in and we can get the real party started." He followed her into her room. John went into his. Riley and Matt drank until there wasn't a single drop left in the bottle. Riley was passed drunk, and Matt was at the point where if anything happened, he wouldn't stop it. Riley was a flirt by nature, and didn't think twice about sleeping with a guy, if she found him attractive. If only she thought hard enough, she would know exactly who Matt was, but she was too liquored up to care. Matt laid down on the extra bed in Riley's room, and closed his eyes. Riley crawled on top of him, and kissed his lips. He didn't open his eyes, he just kissed her back. Her hands crept down, until she found the top of his jeans and unbuttoned them, running her hand further down until reaching his member. She slid her hand up and down until he had a full erection. He opened his eyes and moved her onto her back. Taking each piece of her clothing off as fast as a he could. Then he removed his clothes as well. Both completely naked observing the others body, he smiled than began kissing her from her lips on down and finally in between her thighs. He ran his tongue over her folds, then inside and tasted her. She moaned, and he licked his lips. After he positined himself in between her thighs, he pulled her legs up over his shoulders and entered her. Her insides felt so good to him. With each moan her walls caved and he thrust harder, and faster. They both climaxed and he collapsed next to her. Usually both Matt and Riley would have taken their time, but they were both willing and anxious for their releases. They stared at one another for a few seconds, then they fell asleep.

Lexi woke with a terrible headache. She couldn't believe she had drank that much. It had been some time, since she last had even a sip of alcohol. Smiles broke from her mouth. Even though this morning was going to be a pain in the ass, she was happy she accepted Riley's offer to go out. It was just what she needed. Why am I on the edge. She asked herself because she always slept in the middle of her bed. She felt something move next to her, and a huge arm landed over her side. She lifted her head and looked behind her. "Hm." He looked down at her confused face, and smiled. "Morning beautiful!"

She blushed, she could so get use to waking up to him. But she didn't want to get too comfortable with him so soon. They barely knew each other. "Morning." She said as he closed the gap between them and pulled her closer.

Her lower back was against his abdomen. She felt every muscle as he brethed in and out. She had to admit it felt really good to be in his arms. She noticed her pants were in the floor. Oh shit, please no! She begged with herself. She liked Randy but they weren't together, and if they were, she would have wanted to remember it. "I could lay here for the next few weeks." He whispered in her ear. She felt a giggle but held it. He was turning her on, but she needed to keep her cool. The smell of her hair and perfume still lingered, he inhaled her scent. Making a memory for when he had to go back on the road, which was today. The thought made his smile disappear. He didn't want to leave her just yet. He could always call in sick with the flu, but he loved his job. The thing that bothered him the most, was he was beginning to love something, or should I say someone as much, if not more. He looked up searching the room for a clock. He found one on the nightstand, right beside the beautiful girl he held in his arms. Time sure did go by fast living the way he did. It was already 5:30 am his flight was leaving at 8:15, so he needed to be going soon. "Lex, mind if I take a shower here? I have an early flight."

She frowned from him having to leave. "Go ahead the towels are in the closet in the bathroom, along with the rest of the stuff you might need."

He kissed her forehead once more. "You truly are an amazing girl."

She smiled. Then he got up and headed towards the door she was facing. She hadn't known that he had been asleep in his boxer briefs, and boy did he look good in them. He didn't have much of an ass, but the rest of him made up for the fact. She laid there a bit longer, then forced herself to get out of bed. She grabbed some clean clothes, so she could take a shower next, and put a pair of sweats on until he was done. She heard him turn the water off and her eyes instantly set on the door. He came out wearing only his jeans, and sat on the bed to finish getting dressed. "My turn, don't leave until I get done okay!"

He nodded with a smile. She tried to hurry, 10 minutes was all it took her. Then another 2 minutes to get ready. When she opened the door he was fully dressed, made her bed, and was laying back with his eyes closed. She smiled from the thought running through her head. The things she would do to him, forcing her mind to stop wondering. She sat down next to him. He smiled, but didn't attempt to move, only opening his eyes and patting the bed next to him. She laid back and he put his arm over her again. "As much as I hate to do this, I have to go. Mind giving me a ride to the hotel?" He asked. She nodded. The pair walked downstairs. Lexi grabbed her purse, and her keys, then opened the door. She was greeted by her smiling mom, and her beautiful baby boy.

"He wants his mama." Her mother spoke as she tickled her grandson.

"Come here monkey, wanna go with me to take Randy to his hotel?" Ryder smiled and jabbered. "I'll take that as a yes."

Her mother looked at her with curiosity. Lexi had never been the girl that brought a guy home, unless he meant something to her. "Who's Randy?" She asked.

Lexi rolled her eyes knowing she was going to get asked a million questions. "Randy Orton! You know he is a wrestler, the one that came in and picked me up last night."

Her mother nodded knowingly. "He is a very attractive young man. What is it with you and wrestlers lately?"

Lexi blushed. She didn't know what to do. Randy was behind the door and heard every word her mother was saying. "Morning, looks like it's going to be a beautiful day." He said smiling.

Carmen nodded then headed back to the main house. "I am so sorry, that was totally embarrassing."

He kissed her forehead then tickled Ryder. "It's okay, she is just being a mom." He said talking babyish while he was looking at the little guy.

Ryder laughed. Randy took him into his arms, then walked out the door. Lexi followed. Ten minutes later they were at the hotel. They walked in silence, neither one knowing what to say to the other, just regretting when the moment came to say goodbye. They both hated that thought.

It wasn't long before they heard John's voice as they were coming down the hallway. He was banging on Riley's hotel room door. "Open this damn door!"

Randy looked at Lexi, and she looked at him, both wondering what was going on. "Hey man, what are you doing?" Randy asked.

John put his hands on his hips. "Riley invited Matt to have a drink last night and he never came back. Neither of them will open the door. We are going to be late, if we don't get her up soon!"

Finally Matt came out of the room. "What the fuck man. I was trying to sleep."

John shook his head knowing his brother slept with Riley by the looks of him, cause he was just wearing his boxers. "Did you fuck her?" John asked not caring who was there or not.

"I think I did!"

His older brother shook his head. "Dammit Matt, I work with her and if she don't remember, that's going to be hell for me."

Lexi knew her best friend. She figured that by now so would John, cause she would of fucked him anyway, she had liked Matt since the day she first laid eyes on him. "I wouldn't worry so much about it. She does this quite often. I thought you knew that."

He laughed. "I do, it's just that this is my little brother, and she is my friend and my co-worker."

Lexi nodded, now she understood, but she knew it would still be okay, at least for John. However she was now concerned for her friend. This had to stop. She was gonna have to be the one to have a talk with her and she knew that wasn't going to be pleasant. Matt went back in Riley's room, grabbed his stuff and went to take a shower. Lexi forced herself to go wake Riley up. She placed Ryder in the middle of the bed that was still made. Then she carefully walked over to her friend's motionless body. She wasn't even moaning. Lexi only had two options of waking Riley up, either start bitching very loudly in her ear, or jump up and down on the bed. She decided to jump on the bed, so she didn't scare her son with the screaming. Riley moved and pushed Lexi, causing her to fall on the bed.

"Damn Riley, you fucked on this bed, girl I don't want to touch that." She got up as fast as she could without touching anything.

"I what?" She was awake now.

"You fucked John's brother, Matt, last night."

Riley smiled. "Really?" Lexi nodded. "Cool. See I told you if I ever met him I would."

She couldn't believe her friend was bragging about it. "Maybe you should chill out with sleeping with so many guys." Lexi sat down next to Ryder as the conversation was getting started.

"Lex, your my best friend, don't try to tell me how to fucking run my life, but since you wanna talk about shit. You need to get laid. I mean come on, you have had offers, and you turn them down. It's been a long ass time now." Lexi dropped her head, how could she say that. Jason was her first and only. She had never planned on sleeping with another man. Even if she wanted to, it would feel as if she was cheating on him. She had never thought about it before this morning, and now she was feeling guilty for even thinking about being with Randy like that.

"I am just worried about you, your my best friend. I didn't want you to get pissed, I just hate that you give yourself up so easy."

Riley laughed, that broke the ice. Even though her friend was trying to be serious, she always made someone laugh about something she had said.

"Lex, I sleep with guys that I am attracted to. Sometimes I come to the hotel alone. I understand that you're worried, but chill, I am just living my life the way I want."

Lexi knew it was time to quit. "Okay, so your flight is pretty soon, need some help packing?"

Riley looked around the messy room. She had just threw her stuff and left it where ever it had landed. "What do you think?"

Lexi nodded. "Okay then let's get to it." It didn't take the girls long to get everything done. Riley was still hungover, so Lexi packed most of it. Once they finished, Riley took a quick shower, then they only had a few minutes to spare before leaving for the airport. Riley had opened her room door, knowing the guys would be knocking at any second. No sooner than she sat down, came in John, Matt and Randy leaving their luggage by the door in the hall.

"Damn your already packed, usually we have to help you." John spoke, and Riley smiled.

"Mommy dearest did it for me." John and Randy laughed. It felt awkward for Lexi, she didn't want them to leave, she missed Riley and John every time they left, but now there was Randy. The one she had grown fond of since yesterday.

"Lex, can I talk to you in the hall for a minute?" She nodded and followed him. "I don't know when we will see each other again, but I promise we will. This has my numbers on it. The first is my cell, the second is my house. If you can't get a hold of me with the first two, then call the third, that's my assistant. You can only call her if their is an emergency though." She dropped her head, and took the piece of paper from his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She didn't know what to say. She couldn't say that she wanted him to stay, that would have been selfish. She hated this more than anything. "I am gonna miss you guys." Was all she managed to get out as tears formed in her eyes. She was lonely, even Erika hadn't been around. Her parents took trips all the time, and she was left there by herself with her baby boy. She missed her friends dearly.

Randy smiled. "I'm gonna miss you too. I'll come see you as soon as I get a day off or if we are close by. I promise." He lifted her head with his hand looking at her in the eyes. He wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't.

"See you later." She said as she hugged him. He picked her up hugging her back, she kissed his cheek, and he kissed hers, then they let go. John gave Ryder to Lexi, Bailey followed pulling her luggage behind her. The six of them went downstairs to their cars. John hugged Lexi tight, then kissed Ryder on the forehead. She knew they were just a phone call away, but still, this was gonna be tough. Riley and Lexi hugged, then the four were gone. Lexi put her son in his car seat and headed to their house. It wasn't a home, they were missing something, and Lexi knew exactly what it was.


	4. I Will Always Be There For You!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Three: I Will Always Be There For You!

Lexi was tired from cleaning and had just put Ryder down for the night. She sat on the couch, turned the TV on. Raw was going to start in 5 minutes and she waited patiently for it to come on. She hadn't seen Randy, Riley, and John in a month, but she had talked to them a couple days before. He had time off, but would only of been able to see her for a couple hours at a time. So she told him not to worry about coming and to use that time to get some well needed rest. She knew if things were to happen between them, she would have to do this and not give into her selfishness of wanting him around every second he had free. She heard the music blast through the TV. She didn't want to miss seeing her friends, and was always worried if they were gonna get hurt. She had been watching every second since it had started, and Randy and Batista's match just ended. Judging by Randy's facial expressions, she knew something wasn't quite right, she had a gut feeling. She sat on the edge of her seat, then her cell started ringing. The screen blinked, Riley. Her heart dropped. She pressed talk and hesitated before she said anything. "He...hello?" She finally managed to get out.

"Lex, Randy is hurt. He is at the hospital." She froze. "You still there?" Riley asked.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Riley sighed. "He hurt his shoulder! I am sure he will be fine. I will call you later, when I hear more about it."

Lexi hung the phone up. How can she sit there and do nothing? She waited as patiently as she could. She was now pacing back and forth with her cell in her hand. The phone started ringing, without hesitation she pressed talk. "Hello?" Her voice was shaky.

"How you doing sweetheart?" It was him, he was tired, she could tell by the way he talked.

"I am fine, but I should be the one asking, how are you?" Concern washed over her as she sat down getting prepared for whatever he was going to say.

"I'm fine darlin', nothing to worry your pretty little head about. I am having surgery in the morning, tore my biceps insertion off the the socket in my shoulder. I will be off work for 3 to 4 months." Tears rolled down her cheeks. "I hurt it last night in my match with Undertaker. Dave took advantage tonight and rammed my left shoulder into the ring pole. It snapped, then I felt tingling in my fingers, and knew I was fucked." She sobbed, and he heard her. "Why are you crying?"

"Your hurt, and I am here. I want to be there with you. I just..." She couldn't control her emotions they were taking over.

"Darlin', I will be okay. Please stop crying!" He heard nothing but silence through the phone. "Lexi I am gonna visit as soon as I can."

She tried to calm herself. "Because you got hurt, it's not a good enough reason to be happy about."

He sighed if only he could wipe those tears away and she could see for herself, hell even talk to the doctor if that would help and find out he was gonna be just fine. "I am at Healthsouth in Birmingham, Alabama if that helps to know where I am. Riley and John will have their cells on and promised to call as soon as I come out of surgery. I will call as soon as I wake up, I promise."

He really shouldn't of told her where he was. Now she was trying to convince herself to stay put and not fly there to be with him. "Okay. I love you Randy, I will see you soon!"

He smiled. "Love you too Lex, goodnight sweetie." They hung up, and Lexi was upstairs in no time at all packing for her and Ryder. Hours later she arrived at her destination. She parked then pulled out her cell to call Riley. She knew the people that worked there would keep Randy's whereabouts confidential.

"Hello?"

She smiled when she heard her best friend's voice. "Ry, I am in the parking lot."

Riley raised her eyebrow. "That's nice, why did you feel the need to call and tell me that?" She laughed, her friend was random at times.

"I am in the parking lot, here, in Birmingham!" She spoke slowly.

"I made him promise me not to tell you where he was going to be. Guess he told you that before we talked. Meet me at the front doors." Lexi wasted no time getting the stroller out and putting Ryder in it, then waiting for Riley to come get them.

"He is kind of drugged up right now, so over look him." Riley said as she held the door open for her friend.

Lexi nodded.

"I can't believe you brought Ryder!"

Lexi half smiled. "I didn't think of calling a babysitter!"

Riley shook her head. "I'll watch him while you go in and see Randy." Lexi smiled and thanked her with her eyes. They were in the waiting room a few minutes later. Riley showed her where Randy was. She opened the door slowly, and walked in and sat in the chair next to the bed. He opened his eyes and smiled when she took his hand in hers.

"What are you doing here?" He asked groggily.

"I didn't know what time your surgery was, and if I missed it then at least I would be here after you woke up." Tears formed in her eyes at the sight of him.

He didn't want her to see him like this, but he was glad she came. "Please don't cry!" He took his hand out of hers, and wiped her tears away with his fingers. "Where's the little guy?"

Lexi smiled. "I brought him with me."

He laughed. "Didn't think about getting a babysitter?"

She shrugged. "Not really. I couldn't sit there one more minute, and if I had, I would of drove myself insane."

He smirked. "I knew it, you want me!" Even drugged up he was acting so sure of himself.

"Oh yes that's what it is, I couldn't wait to get here to ravage you in a hospital bed with a hurt shoulder, all helpless and unable to stop me."

He laughed. "Baby hurt shoulder or not, I am not helpless, and sure as hell wouldn't stop you from ravaging me." She gasped. "What, I am very horny, been without sex for a month now." She couldn't believe it, had he actually not had sex. Was he delusional from the drugs they had given him? She sat with him until the nurses came in with the doctor, they put the surgery cap on, then was getting the bed ready to roll him out.

"I'll be waiting for you to wake up."

"I will be okay." He reassured her then kissed her hand. Then they took him away. She went back to join John, Riley, Ryder, and Randy's family. Lexi took a seat between her friends.

"Are you Lexi?" A lady sitting across from her asked. She nodded. "I'm Randy's mother, Elaine. It's nice to finally meet you. It seems you've caught my son's eye, and tongue for that matter, cause he always talks about you. Is this your little boy?"

Lexi smiled. "Yes."

Elaine saw how much her son meant to Lexi when she came in. She knew Lexi was young, but also very mature for the age of 21. Randy never once spoke badly of her, he always rambled that she was sweet, caring, understanding, couldn't hide how she was feeling, cause her face always gave her away. He liked that about her. Usually the girls he dated was needy, and always made a big deal if he didn't come to see them. She liked the girl before she had even met her. "I couldn't imagine what it would be like raising a child on your own, how do you do it? I apologize if that's uncomfortable for you to answer, Randy told me a lot about you!"

Lexi smiled at the thought of Jason. "It's more difficult, when I am alone, but I get through it. Ryder is my life, I can't imagine not having him with me."

Elaine smiled, an answer only a true mother would give. "Does your parents help you out?"

Lexi nodded. "When their home, but even then I still have him. I don't like depending on someone, I like doing things on my own. My mom would keep him all the time if I let her though. But I love having him around, every time I look at him, it reminds me of what life is all about." Elaine smiled. Hours had passed, they had talked and gotten to know each other more. Lexi liked his family, they were very nice. His sister Becky told stories of Randy when he was younger, and his brother Nathan had wanted to be just like him. His father an ex-wrestler talked of what it was like being on the road, when he was still wrestling. She wished she had a brother or sister, it would have been nice to share a bond like that. She knew then that Ryder would be a big brother one day, just not anytime in the near future.

The doctor came into the waiting area. "Mr. Orton's family?"

"Right here!" Elaine replied.

"Everything went smoothly, he is in recovery now, and should be waking up within an hour or two. As soon as he does, you can see him, but only one at a time."

Before they knew it another hour had passed and a nurse walked in the room. "Your son is awake now if you would like to see him."

Elaine stood up and followed her. Several minutes later she came back.

"He wants to see you, and he wants you to bring Ryder back." She spoke, looking at Lexi.

"I will wait until everyone else has seen him first."

Bob went next, then Becky, Nathan, John, and Riley. "Your turn!" Her best friend said as she took her seat.

Lexi picked up Ryder. "Is he allowed back there?" She looked at Elaine.

"I don't see why he wouldn't be!"

Riley explained to Lexi where Randy was, then she walked back. "Hey little man." Randy smiled as he spoke. Ryder smiled, she put him on the bed. He sat down next to Randy on his good side. Randy pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head. then wrapped his arm around him.

"I won't keep him back here for too long, cause you need your rest."

He smiled. "That's okay, I can rest later."

Ryder laid down next to Randy putting his head on his shoulder, then fell asleep. "I don't know what it is about you, but when he is with you, he is so relaxed, and calm."

Randy looked down at the little guy next to him. "We're buddies, see us guys have an understanding of each other."

She lightly laughed. "So how long are you gonna be in here?"

He looked around."I should be getting released soon, I think the doctor wants to talk to me first." A few minutes later Dr. Andrews walked in.

"Randy how are you feeling?" He gave Lexi a look when he seen the sleeping little boy.

"I'm sorry miss he isn't allowed back here."

Lexi automatically reached for her baby. "Doctor I requested for him to be back here, and I am feeling fine to answer your question."

The doctor nodded. "Okay then, just remember what we talked about before the surgery, no working out for awhile, and no going back to work until your fully healed."

Randy nodded as the doctor filled out a prescription and had him sign the release papers. "Your ready to go."

Randy smiled. "Thanks doc!"

The nurse came in with his clothes to help him get dressed. Lexi picked Ryder up. "If you don't mind Lex, I would much rather you help me."

Her mouth dropped. She had never dressed a full grown man before. "If you need me to, then I will, I guess." She answered honestly.

He nodded his head. "Definitely need you too." He smirked.

The nurse helped Randy up, and Lexi laid her sleeping little boy down on the bed. The nurse walked out closing the shade behind her. Lexi helped Randy with his pants first. She got nervous. Then she took the gown off of him. She grabbed his shirt and gently slid his arm in first carefully placing it over his shoulder, then his other arm, then his head. "Damn girl, your getting me excited." He sat down on the bed next to Ryder.

"Randy, be quiet!" She scolded. After he was fully dressed, the nurse wheeled him out. His family left, to go back to St. Louis, after saying goodbye to everyone. John brought Randy's luggage to Lexi's hotel room, and checked him out then he and Riley had to leave. The trio took a much needed nap, Ryder slept in between Lexi and Randy. She woke up, and looked over to the window, it was dark outside. How long had I been asleep? She thought as she sat up. Randy and Ryder was laying on the other bed playing with blocks.

He looked over and locked eyes with her. "Did you sleep well?"

She looked to the clock on the nightstand. It was 8:00 pm. "Yes, why didn't you wake me?"

He smiled at the memory of seeing her sleep. "You looked so peaceful."

She sighed. "You should of woke me up, I need to feed him."

Randy stood up and sat on the bed next to her with Ryder in his arms. "Already did."

Lexi raised an eyebrow. "What did you feed him?"

He laughed. "Hey just cause I don't have any kids of my own, doesn't mean I don't know what kids should and shouldn't eat."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna give him a bath."

She bathed Ryder, dressed him in his pj's then made him a bottle and laid him down in the playpen.

"Your an a amazing mom."

She smiled taking a seat next to him. "Thank you, I certainly try my best!" He put his arms around her waist. He wanted to kiss her, but he knew it wasn't the right time. They watched tv and glanced at each other every few minutes. Randy went to sleep after he took his medicine. Lexi tried, but her eyes kept popping open. She looked at the clock, the number lit up in blue, 1:00 am. "Damn I need to go to sleep!" She tried to convince herself, but her mind just kept thinking about Randy.

"Lexi you still awake?' His voice was groggy.

"Yeah I can't sleep."

He brushed the hair back out of her face. "I care about you, and when something is bothering you, it bothers me too. What's wrong?"

She half smiled, how could should tell him that he was everything to her. That her heart skipped a beat when he smiled, or the way he made her feel, when his beautiful blue orbs looked at her. "I care about you too. But every time I think about being with you, I see Jason in my mind. It makes me feel like I am cheating on him."

He pulled her closer to him. "I know your hurting, but if the situation had been reversed and I was him. I would have wanted you to move on and find someone that made you happy again. I'm sure he would feel the same way."

In her heart she knew he would want her to. "I don't want you to be mad because I still love him."

He smiled kissing her forehead. "I won't and believe me that is something I can live with. I understand what he meant to you, it's the same as what you mean to me." She smiled, and for once in her life, let things go in that moment. He kissed her, and she kissed him. She hadn't felt that happy in so long, until she woke up to Randy looking at her.

"Morning beautiful, dreaming about me?" He smiled as he laid next to her on his back, with her on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her.

"Maybe, why do you ask?"

He laughed. "Mmm... Randy." He mocked her.

She put her hand over her face. "Oh gawd!"

She was embarrassed and he knew it cause her face was turning red. "It's okay, you aren't the first."

She laughed. "That's messed up. Anyway good morning to you too!" She tried to quickly change the subject.

"Uh-huh. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

She tilted her head to the side as she held his hand up looking at it. "Wondering if Ryder would be okay if I started dating someone."

He smiled as she looked his hand over, comparing the size of hers in his. "I think he would be just fine. As long as the guy treats him right." She smiled. She knew Randy would be good to Ryder. But how would he feel about being a father to a child that wasn't his?


	5. Lonely No More

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Four: Lonely No More

The trio made it back to Lexi's house. Walking through the front doors, the place had always been just a house to her, never a home, until now that Randy was with her. "Do you want anything to drink, or maybe something to eat?" She asked as he sat next to Ryder on the couch.

"No, I am good!"

She watched the two males interact with one another. Randy was so good with Ryder, he was always so patient with him. Lexi could easily see them as a family, but she didn't want to get to far ahead of herself, she shook the thoughts immediately. It was soon time for Ryder's afternoon nap. Lexi took him upstairs, and put him to bed. She came back down, and joined Randy on the couch. "He's a great kid, smart too!"

"I wish I could say he got that from me, but I would be lying if I did!" She laid her head on his shoulder as she spoke.

"That's not true." She lifted her head and smiled. "Your smart, beautiful, caring, and a fantastic mother. Don't ever think or let someone tell you anything different." Their eyes locked, and they leaned in at the same time. Their lips collided, they found themselves exploring each others mouth. Their bodies reacted instantly, and the effects they had on the other made their hearts beat faster. He pulled her closer to him, using his good arm. She straddled him and nibbled on his ear. He ran his hand up the back of her shirt unhooking her bra. She pulled her shirt off with her bra and dropped them to the floor. He planted kisses on her breasts. They were in pure bliss, until the front door closed. Their heads automatically turned, and to their surprise, Carmen was staring at them.

"I'm Sorry Lex, I didn't know." She turned around covering her eyes.

"It's okay mom, I should have locked the door." Lexi got up from Randy's lap, then put her clothes back on.

"No, don't let me interrupt you, I will go." Her mother replied.

Randy laughed. "That's okay, you can stay."

Her mother turned back around. "I'm so embarrassed, I promise this will never happen again."

"Let's hope not!" Lexi exclaimed.

"It's fine. How are you doing?" Randy smirked.

She blushed. "Good, where is Ryder?"

"He's asleep upstairs." Lexi replied.

"I was hoping he was awake. I missed him." Carmen said as she sat down in the chair.

"We were only gone a couple days, but if you want, you can go get him. He has been asleep for awhile."

"Do you mind if I keep him tonight? I bought him some things while you were gone." Her mother said as she stood up.

"I guess, but you really need to stop spoiling him."

"She's allowed to, she's his grandma." Randy defended Carmen.

"That's right!" Carmen agreed.

"Hey your suppose to be on my side." Lexi said pointing at him.

He laughed. "I am babe."

Her mother smiled. She seen the love in their eyes every time they looked at one another. "Ok then I am just going to get monkey, then you two can enjoy the rest of the night alone together." She walked upstairs taking the sleeping the baby, then they left.

Randy smiled at Lexi and she blushed. "That was pleasant."

She laughed. "More like embarrassing, and awkward. That is the first time that has ever happened."

"It will be okay. I thought it was actually pretty entertaining, seeing both of your faces, that was priceless."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'll be in the kitchen cooking, if you need me." He flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. There wasn't anything that interested him, so he went to the kitchen. He smiled when he seen Lexi standing in front of the stove, he quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Shit, you scared me." She placed her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry babe. Need some help?" He asked

She shook her head. "Nope, got it covered." He leaned against the counter just watching her. The aroma from the food was intoxicating to him. The steak looked appetizing, and the potatoes were mouth watering. She fixed their plates once everything was done, and they sat down at the table.

She smiled. "I hope it tastes okay."

He took the first bite. "Damn this is real good. I didn't know you could cook."

She smirked. "I was taught by the best." He looked at her with questioning eyes. "My mom!" She answered. He nodded again. They finished eating and she cleaned up the kitchen. She placed the last dish in the cabinet and he pulled her in to a hug.

"I love you!" He spoke then leaned down and kissed her ear.

A smiled stretched across her lips. She raised her arm and placed her hand on the back of his neck. "I love you too!"

He smacked her ass and she gasped as he walked away laughing. Randy went to take a shower. He thought about Lexi and how soft her skin was when he was kissing her. The way she reacted when his tongue explored her mouth. As he remembered the moments he felt his member harden. Doing the only thing he could to make it go away. He reached down and pumped, as he set his pace, he moaned. Once he reached his peak he exploded. He cleaned himself, then dressed into a pair of his shorts, and a muscle shirt. Lexi was nowhere in the house, he opened the front door to find her sitting outside by the pool, looking up at the stars. He wondered what she would think, if she knew what he had just did moments before. "Hey." He said as he took a seat beside her.

"Why hello!" She replied. They both laughed. It was quiet and so they sat there talking for a few minutes. A yawn slipped from her mouth then the two went inside for some much needed sleep.

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews. They encourage me to write more. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I had writing it!


	6. First Words & Unanswered Questions!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Five: First Words & Unanswered Questions!

A month had passed by, all too quickly. Randy and Lexi's love for one another grew stronger with each passing day. It was 8:00 am, Lexi and Ryder was just waking up. She changed him, then brought him downstairs to have some breakfast. Randy was on the couch with his laptop, looking at guns on the Internet. "Morning, sweethearts." Randy said smiling.

"Morning." Lexi replied still half asleep. Usually she would of fixed herself up before he seen her. She didn't particularly care when she rolled out of bed, feeling like she had been hit by an eighteen wheeler truck. She was wearing her white sweat pants with a black tank top. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, from tossing and turning throughout the night. She sat down with Ryder next to Randy on the couch resting her head on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

He kissed her forehead. "Looking at guns."

She half smiled, guns weren't really her thing. "Oh.. How about some breakfast?" Ryder rubbed his belly and Randy nodded. She held Ryder in her arms as she got up from the couch, then headed towards the kitchen.

"Dada." Ryder screamed reaching his little arms over her shoulders. Lexi and Randy looked at each other not knowing what to say. Ryder wouldn't stop until she put him down and he crawled back to Randy. Lexi was speechless, she didn't expect that to happen. Randy smiled at the infant grabbing onto his legs, pulling himself up. He watched the little guy reach for him while he was bouncing up and down saying Dada again.

"Come here!" Randy said as he picked him up. He hugged Ryder, and kissed him on the side of his little head. Lexi was frozen in place. She knew he would someday say it, but she wasn't prepared on how to deal with it. He was just a baby, he wouldn't understand.

"I'm sorry Randy." She apologized.

"It's ok. If he wants to call me Dada he can." He tickled Ryder and they both laughed. She smiled watching the two interact with one another. "Are you okay with him calling me dada?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, your the closest he has to one, and I couldn't be more happy."

After breakfast the trio went to look at motorcycles. Randy held Ryder with his good arm as they walked throughout the building. "When your older. I'll buy you one and we'll go for a ride." He said.

Lexi laughed. "I can see it now. Leather chaps, bandanas, and tattoos."

"I don't wear leather chaps or bandanas." Randy stated.

"Just the tats then!" She laughed.

"Yeah, I will buy him, his first one." He said it just to see her reaction. She rolled her eyes. She watched as Ryder's eyes were amazed by all the colors and Randy telling him about the bikes. Once they were done they went to a few other places, then Randy treated them to lunch. They were seated, and shortly after the waitress came back to take their orders.

"Your Randy...Orton!" She squealed.

He smiled from the reaction he was getting. "Yes I am, and your?" He looked at her name tag. "Candy. Would you like an autograph?"

The girl's smile grew wider across her lips. "Really? I mean if it's not to much to ask."

"It's no problem at all. Anything for a fan."

The girl was pretty, she was shaped like an hourglass. Her hair was strawberry blonde, and her eyes were green.

"Is this your little boy?" She asked.

Randy smiled at the infant. Then looked at Lexi. "Yeah."

"He is so cute. I never knew you had a kid though." Candy replied.

Lexi tried to ignore the conversation, but she waited to hear his response. "I try to keep my personal life quiet."

"I see. So what can I get you today?" The waitress asked.

Randy and Lexi both were glad the girl dropped the subject. They ordered their food then looked at each other once the girl was gone. "That was a little awkward." She finally spoke.

"I am use to it. Sorry for that."

"No it's okay. I have never had a stranger talking about my son before. It's just weird that's all."

"We get all kinds of questions. Stuff that would make you turn red."

She smiled. "I bet."

The waitress returned placing their plates in front of them. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Both Randy and Lexi replied at the same time.

The girl looked at Lexi for the first time and gave her a look that sent chills down her spine. She turned back to Randy. "You know I get off in a couple hours and I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something a little more hands on." She winked at him. Lexi about choked on her food. Randy decided to play along to see if Lexi was the jealous type. "I don't know, what exactly do you want to put your hands on?"

The girl smirked. "You, I want to feel every inch of you." Lexi cleared her throat, then took a drink her diet coke.

He smiled as he watched her out the corner of his eye. "Really, and what would you like for me to put my hands on?"

"Me of course." Lexi bit her lip to keep from saying anything.

"I'll think about it and let you know before I leave."

She smiled and walked away. Randy searched Lexi's face. He knew it bothered her. "Are you okay? With all the throat clearing and choking, I thought I was going to have to call the paramedics."

"I'm fine." She retorted.

"I see that."

She tried to ignore him and focus on Ryder, but he kept looking at her. "What?"

"Jealous?"

"Of her? Yeah right!"

"You weren't the least little bit jealous, from the way we talked to one another?"

Her face gave her away. "Fine maybe a little."

He smiled. "Only a little. So it wouldn't bother you if I went home with her and..." He covered Ryder's ears with his hands. "Fucked her senseless?" He said it in hushed tones.

She took in a deep breath. "It would definitely bother me. I never wanted to be the jealous type, hell I never was the jealous type until I met you!"

He smirked. "It's only because, I have thousands, maybe even millions of fans. Who knows how many of them are female, that want me."

She nodded. "That's like a sea full of tuna, just waiting for their turn to be caught."

Laughter came from his mouth. "You actually just referred to women as tuna. That's funny."

"I was trying to keep it pg for a certain underage minor at the table." She explained as she laughed. They finished lunch and Randy went to pay. The girl rushed over to him, with hope on her face that the answer would be yes.

"So?" She asked.

"I am sorry but I have to decline. You seem like a nice girl, but the female I am with, I care alot for and I would never hurt her like that!" He was honest.

"You could do so much better." She said looking at Lexi.

He looked at her as well. "No I can't. Believe me I have seen and met a lot of females in my life. Not one of them compare to her."

"She really must be something, if a guy like you feels that way about her."

"She's one in a million." He smiled then walked over to Lexi. "Ready?" She nodded then they left. When they arrived back at the house, John was sitting by the pool waiting for them.

"Hey!" John spoke. Ryder started jabbering and jumping trying to get to John.

"Hey man, I thought you were my boy." Randy said as he handed the little guy to his best friend.

"Of course he wants to come to me, I am after all his godfather." John added.

Randy looked at Lexi. "Really?"

She nodded. "He stayed with me when I was in labor, so I asked him when he came to visit us."

"What's so wrong with that?" John asked.

Randy shook his head. "Nothing I guess, just didn't take you for that kind of guy." John ignored him and tickled Ryder. They went inside. Lexi finished putting away laundry and went back into the living room to join the guys. Ryder had fell asleep in Randy's arms. She picked him up and put him in his crib. She sat next to Randy when she came back downstairs.

"What are you two talking about?" She asked.

"Little man calling Randy Dada." John held a shocked expression on his face.

"That was unexpected. I don't think either one of us really knew what to say at first." She smiled as she looked at Randy.

"I didn't until he tugged on my pants." He grinned at the thought.

"Is there something you aren't telling me?" John asked searching their faces.

"Like what?" Randy questioned.

"Are you two a couple now?"

Lexi sat quietly waiting for Randy's answer. After all she didn't know exactly what they were herself. "I haven't exactly asked her, and we haven't talked about it, but she's my girl!" He looked at her and smiled.

"What about Ryder, are you like a family now, or what?" John was curious.

Lexi wasn't about to answer any of his questions, so she let Randy do the talking. "We haven't talked about any of this man, so back off!" Randy retorted.

"What the hell is taking you so long? This stuff needs to be talked out. Don't leave her without knowing where you stand, when you go back to work."

"John back off man. I was planning on talking to her about it. I was trying to figure out what I was going to say and when would be the best time to bring it up. So chill." He shook his head.

He couldn't believe he was saying this in front of her. But John wouldn't stop. Now he knew that she would be expecting him to bring it up sometime soon. But when? The room was silent for a few minutes until a light knock came from the front door. Lexi got up to see who it was. "Look who came to visit!" Carmen smiled at her daughter.

"Riley, why haven't you called me?" She asked.

"Hey chick, just been busy that's all."

"I will see you kids later." She waved at the guys, then walked back to the main house.

Lexi shut the door as Riley took a seat in the living room. "How you been?"

"Good actually. Although, I miss doing what I want, when I want, but I am getting use to it."

"What do you mean by that?"

Riley glanced at John then looked back to her friend. "Well people change."

Lexi was getting the feeling that something was going on with her friend. She was determined to found out what it was. "Have you met someone?"

John looked at her friend searching her face for an expression, then turned his attention back to Randy. They had started their own conversation as the girls were talking. "Not really!" She answered.

"Right, like I believe that."

"What a girl can change without a reason."

"Yeah any girl can, but my best friend isn't just any girl. You have always been tough and intimidating at times, never letting your guard down."

"Still am, but I have changed, you should be proud." Lexi wasn't biting the bullshit her friend was saying. There was a reason behind all of it. She thought with the way she and John were acting, that it was something involving both of them. "Your not going to let this go are you?" Riley questioned her friend.

"I will for now, but sooner or later, I will get you to spill."

Later that night, after Lexi had put Ryder to bed. She laid down adjusting herself until she was comfortable. Randy was downstairs with John and Riley, she could hear them talking. She closed her eyelids waiting for sleep to come, but it never did. She sighed, opening her eyes and stared at nothing in particular. "Goodnight, see ya in the morning." Randy spoke as he was walking up the stairs. She closed her eyes as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him. "Babe are you asleep?" He asked as he slid into the bed next to her.

"No."

"Do you want to talk now, or later?"

She felt nervous, she didn't know how this conversation was going to go. She decided to get it over with. "Now is as good a time as any."

"Okay." He searched for the words before he began. "You wanna be my girl, officially?"

"Yes." She smiled.

He pulled her close, and kissed her. "I love you more than life itself, and little man. I couldn't imagine being anywhere but right here, holding you in my arms."

A smile crept on her lips. "I haven't been as happy, or felt as safe as I do right now, in long time. It's all because of you."

"Lex will you marry me?" He blurted out before he realized what he was doing.

"Are you being serious right now?" She asked.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah I am." She took a deep breath, and thought about it before answering him. "You don't have to say yes. If your not ready just say so. No pressure, and I will understand."

He was always so understanding about everything. She couldn't believe that he just asked her to marry him, and that he wanted not just her, but Ryder too. Was she ready to make that kind of commitment so soon? She needed to think it through. "Randy I really do love you, but I can't give you an answer right now. I need sometime."

"Take all the time you need. I'm not going anywhere." They laid in each others arms and drifted off to sleep.

"Jason. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Lex, I came back home. I have missed you so much." He wrapped her up in a hug.

"I thought you were dead! Where have you been?" She asked.

He smiled then faded into the darkness. She woke up shaking.

"Babe are you okay?" A tired Randy asked as he sat up, and held her.

She nodded. "Yes I am fine."

He kissed her cheek, then laid back down. She sat thinking what the dream had meant. Why was she dreaming about him now? Why not before? She got up and went downstairs. When she reached the last step she saw a sight that she never expected to see. Riley was on top of John and they were breathing heavy. Moans slipped from their mouths, as he thrust into her. She turned around and went back upstairs.


	7. Coming Clean!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Six: Coming Clean!

Lexi woke up from being smacked in the face. She opened her eyes to see Ryder smiling at her. "I'm sorry, he woke up, so I brought him in here with us. He smacked you before I could catch him." Randy said.

"It's ok." She replied. "Morning monkey." She kissed his cheek.

Randy smiled, and laid down next them. "Why don't you go out with Riley and do some girl stuff, I will watch Ryder."

She looked at him. "I couldn't do that. Besides I like spending time with you two."

"No really I insist. It's been a long time since you have gotten sometime to yourself and hung out with yours friends."

She sighed. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Yes."

"There is somethings I would like to talk to her about. Thank you." He kissed her. She got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. She went downstairs to see if Riley wanted to go.

"Hey Ry wanna go have a girls day with me?" Her friend looked at her with a questioning look. "It was Randy's idea. So you wanna go?"

"Sure."

"Okay I will call and see if Erika wants to go too." She dialed her other friends number hoping that she answered. To her surprise she did. Erika immediately agreed to go, she had a lot she wanted to tell her friends as well. As they were walking out the door, Lexi made sure Randy had all the numbers he needed in case of an emergency.

"Babe I got it covered. Don't worry." He leaned down kissing her again.

"Okay, be back later." Then the girls left. They met Erika at a diner downtown for breakfast.

"So what has been going on, it has been so long since I have seen you two?" Erika asked. Riley rolled her eyes, she knew it was going to be one of those days, that you were going to have spill your soul to your friends.

"Why don't you start?" Lexi suggested as she looked at her friend's baby bump.

"Okay. Well as you can see I am pregnant. Justin and I are having a rough time right now. He wants to be a dad but doesn't want to give up going out with friends."

"Give him some time, he just needs to adjust to fatherhood. Besides your what about four months he still has time to get prepared." Lexi replied.

"I know, it would be nice if he was home more. Right now I need his attention and his help."

"I know how that feels. But you still have him. Don't rush him, I promise he will come around. Justin is a great guy, and your lucky he stayed around this long. Most guys would of left." She stated.

"So what about you two?"

"No I am going last." Lexi spoke.

"Fine." Riley finally said. "I have changed alot since I last hung out with either one of you. I am not as aggressive around people, and I like this guy but, I think I am going to end it before it gets too serious."

"What? Why?" Lexi asked.

"What do you mean why? I just told you I don't want it to get too serious. Talking about love and all that crap. You know me it's not my thing."

"But Ry John is a nice guy, a really good friend too. Don't hurt him."

"Who's John?" Erika was confused.

"You knew that Riley went into wrestling. Well she is now working for the WWE. We are talking about John Cena."

"Damn girl he is fine. What is the matter with you. Hold onto him as long as you can." Erika was getting excited.

"I want to, but I don't know how to handle the feelings I get when I am around him."

Lexi grinned. "Girl, your falling for him. Your getting scared that's all. So your chickening out."

"I am not chickening out. I am just not use to it."

"Riley's in love." Erika added.

"Fuck that."

"How long have you two been intimate?" Lexi laughed.

"About a month now, but that don't mean anything and how did you know?"

"I seen you on the couch last night. Look Ry, just give it a chance. He likes you too, I seen it last night when he looked at you. Don't do anything right away, just wait a little longer." Lexi smiled.

"Okay Mrs. Orton what about you?" Riley smirked.

"Whoa what?" Erika said. "Damn I have missed out on alot."

"I'm dating Randy... He asked me to marry him last night."

"What did you say?" Riley was interested.

"I told him I needed time to think about it."

"Why?" Both girls asked at the same time.

"Because I went through alot when I lost Jason. Randy is an amazing guy, I really do love him. I don't know what I would do if I lost him too. He is fantastic with Ryder, but I can't help to think that one day I am going to look up and he will be gone."

"Your just trying to protect you and your son. That is understandable, but girl he wants to be with you and Ryder for the rest of his life. He told me and John last night." Riley spoke.

"I know, but I had this dream after he proposed, about Jason. It has weirded me out. I had never had one single dream about him until now. Why?"

"Because your scared. Your thinking too much with your head and not listening to what your heart is telling you." Erika replied.

"Maybe."

"You know I have never been the person to talk about this kind of thing. I am gonna go with what my gut is telling me for once. What is your heart telling you?" Riley grinded her teeth after she spoke.

"To marry him."

"So do it already." Erika smiled.

Lexi sighed, her friends was right. It was time to give herself to Randy completely. Now all she needed to do was let Jason go. After breakfast they went and had their nails and hair done. They promised to keep in touch more and parted ways. Erika went home, Riley went back to the hotel to pack, and Lexi smiled as she opened the front door. "Hey baby, you look beautiful." Randy said as he stood from the couch.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes, we had a lot of catching up to do."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you babe."

She smiled. "Love you too. Where's Ryder?"

"Asleep. After breakfast we played and watched cartoons. Then as he was eating lunch he just dozed off in the high chair."

"Aww poor baby, you wore him out."

"Sorry... Did you know that John and Riley are together?"

She nodded. "Yeah walked in on them last night. Then Riley told us about it over breakfast."

"He is really happy. How about her?"

"You know Ry, she is freaking out, not use to feeling that way about someone."

"She will be ok, I think they will be just fine."

"Me too."

"Babe I have been thinking, and well..." He hesitated. "I want you to move in with me!"

She hadn't expected that one so soon. "Are you sure you want us to live together?"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah I am. We practically live together already. So, will you?"

She thought for a moment. He was right, they do practically live with one another as it is. "Yes I will move in with you!" She hugged him and kissed him. "When do you want to do this?" She asked.

"Before I go back to work, if that's ok?"

"Alright." She was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because her and Randy were moving forward in their relationship and sad because she would be moving away from her parents. They started packing the next morning. A few days later they were in St. Louis. Her mother cried when she told her, but she understood, and despite her selfishness of wanting her daughter and grandson in the same town, she let them leave.

"Almost finished?" Randy asked as he came in the room with Ryder, who was now sleeping.

"Yes, I am unpacking the last box, now."

"Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "I am such a baby, I already miss my parents."

He smiled. "Your not a baby, it's normal. They probably hate me for taking you so far away." He laid Ryder in his bed.

"No mom loves you. Dad has never been home long enough for you to meet him, so he is upset, but he will get over it."

She put the box to the side as she took the last object out. It was Ryder's favorite stuffed dog. She placed it in his crib, as Randy tucked him in. He wrapped his arms around her. "It's nice to have someone to come home to now. This house is now a home to me."

She smiled. It was how she had felt before he came to stay with her. "I know how that feels. I am gonna miss you when you go back."

"I'm gonna miss you too, darlin'!" He kissed her, then carried her to their bedroom, that they now shared.

She wanted to tell him right then that she would marry him, but she refused until she let go of Jason. She hoped that he would understand if he brought it up again. More than anything she hoped she could say yes when he did.


	8. Miss You Already!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Seven: Miss You Already!

Lexi had let Jason go, a little more each day. Randy hadn't spoke another word about getting married and Lexi didn't know if the offer was still available. She had given herself to Randy completely and didn't think twice about it. It was June and Ryder was now nine months old. "Ryder, baby don't get into mommy's purse. I have important stuff in there." Lexi said as she grabbed the contents off the floor and picked him up. She placed him back into the living room, and put the baby gate up. The front door opened and Ryder started bouncing up and down as he stood watching who had just came through the door.

"Dada." He laughed as he said it.

"Hey monkey." He picked him up and carried him into the kitchen where Lexi was.

"What did the doctor say?" She asked.

"I can go back to work the 16th."

She sighed, because the 16th was next week. "Really? That's great!"

"I know." He sighed too. Usually she would cry at this point, but she held it. She wasn't going to let herself get upset, and just enjoy the time they had before he had to go. She finished cleaning the kitchen and went to the living room, to spend some time with her two favorite people.

After dinner, Ryder had been playing in the floor with his toys and fell asleep. Lexi took him to bed then snuggled up to Randy. She took a deep breath as she laid her head on his chest. He placed his hand on her back, moving his hand up and down rubbing her back. "Are you okay?"

She was nervous but she wanted to talk to him about their future. "I..."

The phone began to ring. "I'll get it." Randy said getting up and grabbing the handset off the table. "Hello?"

"Congratulations on your return. Can't wait to have you back." John replied.

"Hey man, yeah I am happy about it. It's been too long."

"How is things working out with you and Lexi?"

"We're doing good."

"That's great man, I gotta go, see you next week."

"Yeah you too." They hung up. Lexi had laid down on the couch. He smiled and laid on top of her, kissing her her neck and nibbling at her ears.

"I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

He told her everyday, never letting her question his feelings for her. She placed both her hands on the back of his neck as she kissed his lips. He raised up, then carried her bridal style to their bedroom. He laid her down on the soft bed, pulling his shirt off as he crawled on top of her. She ran her hand, from his chest, down to his abs then back up. They smiled at one another, then he kissed her. He slipped her tank top off, and she unbuttoned his shorts. They undressed each other, until they were completely nude, showing the other what they had been hiding underneath the material. He kissed from her neck down to her breasts. He took the first into his mouth, he sucked, and licked, then continued to do the same with the other. She moaned from the pleasure he was giving her. He went further down until he was settled in between her thighs. He teased her at first, causing her to bite her lip as her stomach tightened. He slipped his tongue inside her folds and sucked her juices. He put one finger inside her sliding it in and out, then added another. He continued for a bit longer, then he returned back up to her, kissing her once more. He laid back and she grabbed his member and took him in to her mouth. He moaned. She slid him in and out of her mouth as she took her hand up and down. When he had enough he pulled her back upto him, moving her onto her back. Reaching for the nightstand drawer, he opened it then pulled out a condom, and put it on. He put one of her legs on his shoulder and entered her. Moans slipped from her lips, and he cursed as his breathing became heavy. His pace slowed down, as they reached their peaks, and climaxed. He leaned down and kissed her once more. He got up from the bed and threw the condom away, then cleaned himself up. He laid next to her, pulled her close, and held her in his arms. They laid in silence, and fell into a silent slumber.

The next morning Lexi woke with a smile. She couldn't believe she had made love to Randy. She had thought about it, even dreamed about it. It had been nothing like she had imagined, it was much better, it was perfect. She sat up looking around the room. Randy wasn't in sight. She grabbed her robe and headed down the stairs to find him. She smiled once she saw her two favorite guys in the kitchen. "Morning." He smiled.

"Morning." She repied.

"Mama." Ryder laughed.

"Monkey, did you start breakfast without me?" She asked the little guy.

He nodded as he took another bite. "You looked so beautiful sleeping, I couldn't wake you." Randy spoke.

She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Your too sweet."

He tilted his head to the side and held a cocky smirk. "I know." After breakfast, Lexi cleaned up the kitchen and took a shower. When she came back down Randy was sitting on the couch with Ryder in his lap. She sat next to them.

"Ryder and I have been talking. We would like to ask you a very important question." He said.

"Okay, what is it?"

Randy held Ryder and knelt down in front of her. "I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you." He pulled a black box from his pocket and opened it. "Will you marry me?"

She smiled, the ring was beautiful, she was speechless, but managed to speak. "Yes." She felt tears form in her eyes. He hugged her and kissed her lips after he slid the ring on her finger.

"I had been thinking alot about our future. I wasn't sure you still felt this way."

"Baby I am in love you, nothing will ever change that. I want you and Ryder in my life. I can't wait to marry you."

Tears slipped down her cheeks. He wiped them away with his thumb. "I hope those are happy tears." He said.

"They are. I love you so much. Thank you for making me happy again, and accepting Ryder too."

"It's my job to make you happy and this is only the beginning, we still have our whole lives ahead of us. I love Ryder like he is my own, I want to be his dad." She placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him once more. Now that things were going so wonderful, she wasn't going to let anyone ruin it for them.


	9. Unexpected Things!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Unexpected Things!

Nights became lonely, and the days seemed to drag on for Lexi. She was happy to have Ryder there to occupy her, and she enjoyed spending time with her little boy. Randy was everything to her, she missed him when he was gone. She sat up in bed to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"What are you wearing?" A familiar voice asked.

She couldn't help but to smile, from hearing the voice speak. "One of your shirts!"

"Mmm, I miss seeing you in my shirts."

"Well come home and you can!"

He smiled. "I want to, but you know I can't."

"Guess you will just have to be patient." She replied.

"I can't that's the problem, I miss you too much."

She laid back getting comfortable. "Then I don't know what to tell you."

"Tell me, you will come on the road with me!"

"Are you serious? You want me to travel with you?"

"Hell yeah I do."

"I would love too, but what about Ryder?"

"I meant for both of you to come. Babe you two are my family now, and I want you both with me."

She smiled. "Okay, we will come with you."

"Damn, I can't wait. We are going to be close to home in a few days, so I will see you then!"

"Alright babe, love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart."

After they hung up, Lexi closed her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

...

A few days later Randy came home. Ryder seen him first and ran into his arms. The two hugged for a moment. Randy sat the little guy back down and walked into the kitchen. He quietly crept up behind Lexi and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, when did you get here?" She asked.

"A few minutes ago." He kissed her cheek.

She turned around to face him. "I missed you!"

He pulled her upto him closing the gap between them. Placing kisses on her lips. "Missed you too beautiful."

They held each other for a moment longer, before letting go. "When do we leave?"

"In a few hours, please tell me you have everything packed!"

"Actually I do!" They talked some more and played with Ryder before they had to leave.

...

The next few months passed by too soon. While Randy was working, Lexi planned their wedding. She and Randy had decided on getting married on a beach at sunset. Since things were going the way they had planned, the only thing left to do, was get married. It was a week before their wedding and she was becoming emotional. The thought of being Randy's wife made her cry, but it was happy tears that fell from her eyes. She had been feeling really tired as of late, and decided to stay home to get some rest. Randy had talked her into going to the doctor to make sure she wasn't getting sick. They ran a few tests and said they would call as soon as they had the results. Someone knocked on the door repeatedly. Lexi rushed to see who it was. She was surprised to see her best friend Riley standing there, but she was shocked once she seen the baby bump. "Your pregnant!"

"Yep."

Lexi smiled as she hugged her friend. "How far along?"

"Three months."

"Did you tell him?" Knowing her friend she would have tried to hide it as long as she could.

"Yeah I told him."

"Is he okay with being a dad?"

"He wasn't thrilled but he wasn't pissed either. He just said that we will accept it and go on."

"That's good, I guess."

"Yep, so I thought since I am pregnant, and can't work right now. We would hangout and I could help with getting things ready for the wedding."

"That would be awesome. I have been so drained for the past week. I could really use the extra set of hands."

"I am all yours."

Riley and Lexi talked for awhile, just catching up on what was going on in their lives. The phone rang and Lexi answered after the second ring. "Hello?"

"This is Sarah from Dr. Wilson's office. We got your results in." The female replied.

"Yes, what's wrong with me?"

"Congratulations, your pregnant!"

"What? How can that be? We have been careful, and using condoms!"

"Have any of them broke?"

"Not that I know of!"

"Well sweetie all I can say is that it's meant to be, if it wasn't I wouldn't be calling you right now!"

Lexi took a deep breath. "Okay, thank you for letting me know."

"That's what I am here for. If you have any questions or concerns, just call the office and we will help you in any way we can."

"Thanks, bye!" She hung the phone up and sat down quietly.

"Lex, are you okay?" Her best friend asked. She shook her head no. "What's wrong?"

"I'm... I'm pregnant." Riley started laughing. "Explain to me how this is funny?"

"Because we are pregnant at the same time, and your getting married. Besides the look on your face is priceless.

"This can't happen right now."

"But it is."

"Oh gawd, how I am I suppose to explain this to Ryder? What is Randy going to say?"

Riley couldn't help but laugh at her friend. "Look Randy loves you, he will be happy that you are having his child."

"I hope so. I mean two kids and we haven't even tied the knot yet."

"It will be okay I promise, by the way where is Ryder?"

"He is with my parents. They wanted to spend some time with him before the wedding."

"Okay, why don't you go take a bath, and relax. I will go get us some take out. Maybe you will feel better after." Lexi did what Riley suggested. She did feel more relaxed, but when should she tell Randy? Telling someone over the phone that they are going to be a father was out of the question, and she wouldn't be seeing him until the day before the wedding. She decided to wait until they were on their honeymoon.

...

The days were passing slowly and Lexi was getting nervous. Just a few more days and she would become Mrs. Randal Keith Orton. She was in the bedroom putting away laundry when she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. It was 8:15 pm and she thought that it was her parents bringing Ryder home early. She opened the door with a smile on her face, but that smile turned into a shocked expression when she seen who was standing there.

His name slipped from her lips. "Jason?"


	10. Where Have You Been?

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Where Have You Been?

"Jason? Is that really you?" She asked.

"Lex, I have missed you!" He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"They told me you were dead, I buried you!" She was in shock.

"I'm sorry. I am here now?" He smiled.

"Yes... But it's been two years. Where have you been all this time?"

"I will explain everything, if you let me in." She hesitated before she nodded. "Why did you move to St. Louis?"

"Life just kind of brought me here! What happened to you?" She asked changing the subject as they took a seat on the couch.

"We were on a mission and we were ambushed. I was pulled out of the truck. They held me captive, and made it look as if I had been killed."

"Why didn't you get in contact with me sooner?"

"About 6 months ago, I managed to escape and fortunately found other soldiers a few days later. They arranged for me to come back to the states. I was in pretty bad shape and didn't want you to see me like that."

"I would of been there if I had known. Are you okay?"

He smiled. "I know you would have. I am fine babe, damn I missed you."

"I'm glad your okay... I missed you too!" She was honest.

"It took me awhile to find you. Your parents were never home, and the numbers I called, was someone else."

"Alot has happened since you have been gone."

"Well tell me. What have I missed?"

She took a deep breath. "I guess I should start by telling you, we have a son. His name is Ryder. He will be one in a month and a half."

A smile crept along his lips. "I'm a father. I would never of left you, if I had known."

"I know. Jason, I moved on. It took me a long time to get over you. I loved you so much and was left alone to raise our child by myself." She was nervous, and the words slipped from her lips.

"What are you trying to say?" He was confused.

"I am suppose to be getting married in a few days, to a wonderful guy."

He stood to his feet. "Who?"

"His name is Randy."

"I can't believe this."

"I thought you were dead. I didn't expect to fall in love again, but I did!" She stood up hoping the beating in her chest would stop. He shook his head. "Please don't be angry."

"It wasn't suppose to be this way. We were suppose to spend the rest of our lives together. I can't deal with this right now!"

"Jason please! I don't know what to say." She pleaded.

"Say you'll come back with me, so we can be the family we were meant to be." He grabbed her hips pulling her close to him.

"I can't. Things have changed. I love Randy now!" She pulled away from him.

He dropped his head, and a single tear slipped from his eyes. "But your my wife!"

She placed her hand on his arm. "I know and I am sorry. I truly am, but I can't continue from where we left off."

He looked into her eyes searching for his. But the place where he had once been her only one was now gone. "If this is what you want, I won't fight it. I'll get in touch with my lawyer first thing in the morning! Where is my son?"

"He is with my parents."

"I want to see him!" He demanded.

"I will give them a call."

She picked up her phone and waited for someone to answer. "Hello?"

"Mom I need you to bring Ryder home!"

"Is something wrong?"

"I will tell you when you get here."

"Okay we won't be long."

She hung the phone up. "They are on their way. Can I get you something while we are waiting?"

He shook his head. "No."

She paced back and forth until someone knocked on the door. She rushed to answer. "What's going on?" Her father asked.

"Come in and see for yourselves."

Her mothers mouth dropped. "Jason." She managed to speak.

He smiled and took her into a hug. "Son is that really you?" Her father spoke. Jason smiled from the sight of the little boy Jackson had in his arms. He immediately reached out for him. He hugged Ryder tight with tears in his eyes. After he had held his son for a little longer, he began to explain the situation to his in-laws.

"Well we sure are happy that your back!" Jackson replied.

"Glad someone is." Jason retorted.

Lexi dropped her head as she looked away, knowing that comment was directed toward her. "Jason, sweetie we all love you, but put yourself in her shoes for just a moment." Her mother spoke, knowing what her daughter had been through, she didn't deserve to be treated like this.

He thought about it. "Now tell me, would you do the same and move on?" Carmen asked.

He nodded. "Your right, I am sorry Lexi. I was just so happy to see you and find out that I am a father, then you told me about this other guy. I felt angry. You didn't deserve that."

She half smiled. "It's okay, I would probably be the same way."

"It's getting late so we are going to go. I'll call you in the morning sweetie. Get some rest." Carmen said as she hugged her daughter. "It was good to see you again Jason. Stay in touch!"

"I will." After her parents left, she just watched as Jason tried to bond with Ryder. Everything was okay, until Randy came home, then it became awkward.

"Hey babe, what are you two still doing up?"

Lexi practically jumped off the couch. "Why are you home so soon?"

Randy looked back and forth from Lexi to the guy he had never seen before. He was confused about the way she was acting. He had never felt angry towards her until now. He hoped that the idea of her cheating on him was wrong, but the sight he was seeing was telling him he was right. "I talked Vince into letting me come home sooner."

She smiled nervously. "Oh, let's talk in the kitchen."

He sat his bags down and took one last look at the guy playing with Ryder before he followed her. Once they were in the other room. He questioned her. "Who the hell is that guy?"

She took a deep breath. "That's Jason!"

"Jason who?" He demanded.

A tear fell from her eyes. "Ryder's father!"

Randy leaned back against the counter. "How is that possible?" She explained and hoped he would understand. "Where does this leave us?"

She held her hand up showing him the ring he had placed on her finger. "Engaged."

He pulled her into his arms, hugging her tight. "Good, cause I don't think I could of handled losing you."

She smiled. "Babe we are not going anywhere. We're a family now, you, me, Ryder, and..." She put his hand on her stomach.

His eyebrows raised. "Your pregnant!"

She nodded. "I was going to wait and tell you on our honeymoon. But given the circumstances, and not being for sure when that will be. I decided I should tell you as soon as possible, before I started to show."

He picked her up and held her close to him. "Damn baby, you have made me so happy. I love you Lex."

"I love you too!"

The couple walked back into the living room to join Ryder, and Jason. "It's getting late, I should go, so little man here can get some sleep."

"Dada." Ryder pulled away from Jason and reached out to Randy.

Randy smiled at the little guy. "Sorry Jason, he's been calling me that for awhile now."

Jason put his head down. "It's okay. Your the only one he has ever known. Thanks for taking care of them!"

"It was my pleasure." Jason hugged and planted a small kiss on Ryder's head before leaving. Now that their lives had changed drastically, only time will tell if or when everyone will have a happy ending!


	11. Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Surprise!

A couple weeks had passed and Lexi was getting concerned with how Jason had been acting. He was usually the nice guy and stepped back, but when it came to his family, you needed to be prepared for a fight. She knew he was upto to something, but she wasn't entirely sure on what it was. They had put the wedding on hold until further notice. She was starting to show a bit, and her clothes were getting too tight. "Dammit. Nothing is fitting like it is suppose too. I'm getting fat!"

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Your not fat. Your pregnant and our baby is growing inside of you."

She sighed. "I know, my hormones are going crazy, my body is changing, and I just have too much going on at once."

"You want to talk about it, I am here if you need me."

"Randy, I think Jason is upto something. He has been acting different since last week. Should I be worried, or am I just imagining things?"

"I don't know him. But you do, and if you feel like something is going on, you should talk to him about it. I don't think your imagining things."

"I have asked him if he was okay. He keeps telling me things are going great. Which makes me wonder even more."

"Don't worry too much, everything is going to work out."

After she had went through every piece of clothing she owned, she finally found something that fit. Then she was off to meet with her lawyer. She waited patiently until he called her into his office. "Mrs. Gage, have a seat."

"Is something wrong?" She could tell from the look on his face.

"Your husband has requested full custody of your son. Custody fights are the worst. Considering, he is a Army vet, and he didn't know he was a father, the jury might side with him. I just want you to be prepared."

"Are you saying we are going to lose?"

"It's a possibility. But we need to make sure we have all our facts straight. I need you to answer a few questions and I need you to be completely honest with me."

"Okay."

"This Mr. Orton, how long have you two been together?"

"Six months. How is this relevant?"

"Just in case they try to throw a curve ball, and we are prepared. Now how is he with your son?"

"He is amazing, he loves him like he is his own."

"Okay, good, I understand your son calls him dad. Is that correct?"

"Yes, but only because Randy has been a father to him. He is the only one he knew until now."

"Okay. Is there anything else I need to know?"

"I don't see how it would hurt anything, but I am pregnant."

"I think we can work around that."

"Considering how long he had been gone, and the circumstances. Is being with Randy going to hurt my case?"

"It shouldn't. For all you knew, your husband was dead. He waited to tell you he was alive, so we can use that to our advantage."

"I would be more than happy to share custody with him. I just can't figure out why he is doing this!"

"He came home to his life completely changed, he's angry."

"I knew it."

"I have your divorce papers right here, just sign next to the x."

She finished signing the papers. "Thank you, give me a call if anything else comes up."

"I will, have a nice day Mrs. Gage."

Now that she knew what he was upto, she was scared. She went home and smiled when she seen Randy and Ryder watching cartoons. He looked over and smiled at her. "How did it go?"

"He is trying to get full custody of him."

His smile faded. "Don't worry baby, I am here for you, and we will fight him."

"But what if he wins? I don't know what I will do!"

He got up from the couch and walked over to her. "I don't know, but you can't give up."

She kissed him. "I signed the papers today, hopefully the divorce will be final soon."

"Does that mean we can start planning a date?"

"Yes, but I want it to be quick, do you think we can pull it off?"

"Definitely."

...

A few weeks later she received a letter in the mail telling her the divorce was final. She and Randy wasted no time at planning the wedding again. They had managed to make the same arrangements they had planned before in less than two weeks. It was a week away and she was starting to feel like things were going to be okay again. "We have made alterations on the dress for you. Go ahead and try it on, and see what you think." The lady at the dress shop spoke. Lexi tried it on and tears formed in her eyes.

Riley smiled when she walked out. "You look beautiful. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just happy that it fits. I can't believe it's really happening this time."

"Don't worry, if something comes up, I will take care of it personally."

"Thank you for being such a good friend."

"You have always been there for me. Besides who will have your back, if I am not around?"

She smiled. "Okay, time to get this off and start getting the house ready for Ryder's party."

Lexi went back in the dressing room to change as John came into the shop. "Hey where is she?" He asked.

"Getting changed. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, everyone is waiting for her to get there."

"I will have her there in no time."

"Alright." He kissed her then left. Lexi came back out. She paid for her dress, then they left. The house was very quiet when they walked in with Ryder. Her mom came over to her and smiled.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see your dress."

"Here it is."

"Let's go upstairs and you can try it on for me!"

"I don't want to get anything on it."

"Oh don't be silly, it will be fine."

She rolled her eyes. She went upstairs with her mother. After she put it on, her mother shed a tear. "You look absolutely beautiful. Let me fix your hair."

"Thank you. I don't need my hair fixed. Why are you dressed up?"

"I am going to a beautiful party this afternoon. Anyway, I want to fix your hair. I haven't done it since you were a little girl."

"Fine."

Her mother curled her hair and pinned it up. "Let's go downstairs and take some pictures."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Okay fine, but just hurry. I don't want to ruin my dress before Randy sees it!" Once they were downstairs, her mother convinced her to go into the backyard. When she walked out, she began to cry. Randy was standing by an arch that had her favorite flowers on it. He was wearing a tux, and all their family and friends were there. Riley walked up to her wearing the dress Lexi had picked out for her. Ryder was in a tux and had the biggest smile on his face.

"Is this really happening?"

"Yes, your getting married. Now take these flowers and walk down that isle."

Her dad stood next to her and offered his arm for her to take. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride. He's a good guy. You have done well for yourself kiddo."

She smiled. "I know." They walked down the isle. After the minister announced them as Mr. and Mrs. Randal Keith Orton. It was time for the reception. The first dance was theirs.

"How did you plan this?"

"I know we agreed a week from now. But to be honest I couldn't wait another second. I love you so much baby. I promise to keep you happy, and be there for you, until my last breath."

She kissed him. "I love you too!"

They shared a dance with Ryder then she went to talk with her best friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it was a surprise."

"Thank you, and thank you!" She poked John in the stomach.

"It was our pleasure." He replied.

The day was soon coming to an end. Randy had planned for her mother to watch Ryder while they were on their honeymoon. A limo was waiting out front. John and Riley put the bags in the trunk then everyone threw rice. Randy and Lexi got into the limo then they drove off. "Thank you!" She whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"Making me the happiest woman in the world." He smiled then kissed her. Even though their journey was just beginning, their was still one person that was trying to tear it all apart. Whatever Jason had in store for them next, they hoped they could overcome it.

* * *

Okay I know I have been rushing a bit. Truth is I was having a hard time thinking of ideas for this story. R&R as always.


	12. Actions Speak Louder Than Words!

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Actions Speak Louder Than Words!

The honeymoon was perfect in every way. They made love a numerous amout of times and stayed wrapped up in one anothers arms. Lexi's favorite night was, when they sat on the beach and watched the sunset. She was sitting in front of him, leaning back, and he had his arms wrapped around her, placing small, but loving kisses on her neck. Neither one talking, because words weren't necessary in that moment. Their emotions took over and it was a beautiful feeling.

...

Lexi smiled at the memory they shared, she knew giving herself completely to Randy was the right choice and that their lives together, was going to be filled with love. Now that the honeymoon was over, Randy was back on the road touring and Riley was staying the week with her. She finished packing Ryder's things and placed his bag by the door and waited. She wasn't going to accept anything less, than the truth from Jason. His actions was tearing her heart wide open. Riley had taken Ryder out back to play, while she had a talk with him. Soon she heard a knock and went to answer it. She opened the door and motiioned for him to come in. "Where is he?" He asked looking around the silent room.

"Outback with Riley. Do you have a minute, so we can talk?" He nodded and they took a seat on the couch.

"Jason, this custody thing isn't necessary. We can settle this ourselves. I am more than willing to share custody with you. Please don't do this!" She pleaded.

He shook his head. "Look, I just want the chance to be his father, how can I do that with you and your husband around?"

"You can. I know your angry, and that's why you are doing this. You want to hurt me, because you were hurt, when you found me and seen I had moved on. Jason, the only one you will be hurting here is Ryder, if you do this. Don't you understand that?"

He was becoming angrier and she knew it was time to back off. She didn't want Ryder going with him in that emotional state and hoped that she had somehow gotten through to him. Maybe he will realize I am right, after he has calmed down. She thought. She is not fighting him out of selfishness anymore, she is fighting him, because she don't want her son's life turned upside down. He is just a baby and wouldn't understand what was happening and why. "I will go get him, so you can be on your way!" She walked outside, picked him up, then took him in and handed him to Jason. He picked Ryder's bag up and left. She watched as they pulled away. When they weren't in her sight any longer, she walked over to the couch and sat down. Riley came in to join her. "So, what happened?" She asked.

"He just got more angrier, so I decided to drop it. I don't know what to do anymore. This is getting out of hand!"

Riley felt for her friend. She couldn't imagine the stress she was probably under and wished she could do something to help. She was worried about Lexi and for her unborn baby. The stress wasn't good for either of them. Lexi fell asleep, so she decided to call Randy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Randy, Lexi talked with Jason but it didn't go so well. I am worried about her and the baby. Something has to be done. What can we do to help her?"

"Honestly I don't think there is anything we can do Riley. This is just one of those things that has to play itself out and we can only hope that it ends well."

Riley always had a solution for her friend when she was in a rut, and it bothered her that this time she was clueless of how to fix it. "This sucks. When you coming home?" She asked.

"Tomorrow."

"Good, cause she really needs you right now!"

"Okay, I will do what I have to do, then get there as soon as I can. Take care of her for me, until I get home!"

"I will." She promised then they hung up. Riley felt tired and drifted off to sleep.

Lexi woke a couple hours later, feeling worse than she had before she went to sleep. She cleaned the house, trying to clear her head, and heart. Riley woke up shortly after she had finished and the two cooked dinner and talked about other things. Soon it was time for bed. They both called it a night and went to seperate rooms. Lexi snuggled up to Randy's pillow and cried herself to sleep. The next morning she woke to her cell ringing. "Hello?"

"Hey baby, you okay?" He asked.

"No, I wish you were here. I really need you right now!"

He sighed. "I know darlin', I wish I was there too! I will be home this afternoon, you think you will be okay until then?" He asked.

She felt a tear slip. "Yeah, I love you babe."

"Love you too. I gotta go, I just wanted to call you real quick before I went to this signing."

"Okay, bye." They hung up and she balled her eyes out. Normally she would have gotten out of bed and started her day, but she didn't move. She just laid in bed and cried.

Later that afternoon, Randy came home but saw no sight of Lexi downstairs. He seen Riley sitting on the couch and walked over to her. "Where's she at?" He asked.

Riley turned around to look at him and half smiled. "In bed. She hasn't left the room at all today." She replied worried.

He nodded then walked up the steps and into their room. "Baby, I'm home!" He announced as he sat his bags down by the closet. He crawled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He seen she was crying and kissed her cheek, then wiped her tear stained face. "Lexi, talk to me darlin'!"

She turned to face him and placed her arms around his neck. "Randy, why is he doing this to me? He wants to take my son away from me, and I don't know what I will do if I lose him!" She pouted.

"Your not going to lose him, I won't let that happen. We will fight until it goes our way, I promise you that. I love that little guy and feel like he is my own. There is no way in hell, I am going to let him go that easily!" He retorted.

She kissed him and laid her head against his shoulder. "Thank you!"

"For what?" He asked.

"For being here for me and helping me!"

"Baby it's my job to keep our family happy, safe, and together. You don't have to thank me for that. Believe me it's my pleasure, besides it breaks my heart to see you like this!" He stated.

...

A few days passed and Randy had made her feel better, at least enough to get out of bed and continue to go on. She was taking a warm bath and Randy was downstairs talking to Riley. He heard a knock on the door and went to see who it was. It was Jason, he passed Ryder off to Randy quickly and sat his bag down, then began walking away. Randy knew if he didn't say something to him now, that he would regret it later. "Jason hang on a minute, I want to talk to you before you leave!"

Jason just turned around and stood where he was. "Make it quick!"

Randy had Riley take Ryder as he was outside talking to Jason. He thought about his words before he said them, because he didn't want to make the situation worse. Besides that, it was taking everything he had to hold himself back, from beating some sense into him. "Man I don't know how you feel, but I can understand that it's tough. I'm sorry that things were completely different than you expected when you came back, but there is no sense in doing what your doing. I usually don't get involved with these things between you and Lexi. But man I have seen her hurt long enough. You say you want to be a good father, well the first thing you do is stop hurting his mom and fighting her for custody." Jason took a deep breath and just listened to what Randy had to say. "Lexi isn't trying to take him away from you. When you came back, she let you in and hasn't tried to keep you away from him once. Everytime you call to see him or talk to him on the phone, without hesitation she agrees. I love both of them more than life itself, and willing to give my life to keep them happy. Are you willing to do the same for your son? If so, then stop being selfish and put yourself in his shoes for a moment!" Jason took every word into consideration. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had other reasons for his actions, that Lexi and Randy weren't aware of.

* * *

Yay finally an update for you. As always review and let me know what you think!


	13. Life Can Be Precious

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Life Can Be Precious

Lexi woke to her cell ringing on the nightstand next to her. She groaned from seeing it was 6 am. She hadn't slept much in the past few weeks and was enjoying the much needed rest. She smiled and soon got over it, seeing it was her wonderful and loving husband. "Hello?" She said groggily.

"Damn baby, I woke you up. I'm sorry." He was apologetic and regretted waking his beautiful pregnant wife.

"It's ok, just hearing your voice makes it worth it."

He smiled. "What are you wearing?"

She let out a flirty giggle. "What do you think?" She loved playing this game with him.

He laughed lightly. "My shirt, and more than likely looking all sexy laying there with nothing underneath. Damn I miss you!"

She pouted her lip. "Miss you too babe, but I am pregnant, so there is definitely no sexiness with what I am working with here!"

"That's not true, you always look sexy to me, and always will. Damn I am hard, just envisioning you. I wish I was there to show you what you do to me." He moaned.

She smiled. "Baby, what are you doing?"

"Masterbating." He replied.

"Bay-bee!" She squealed.

He moaned again. "What, I can't masterbate to the vision of my beautiful wife laying in our bed, wearing my shirt?" He asked.

"I guess, but your doing it while we are on the phone!"

"All the more better, cause I get to hear your voice as I pump my cock!" He moaned as he said each word.

She giggled, she had never had phone sex before. It was very entertaining and arrousing to hear her husband making noises like that. "I love you baby."

He moaned again as he spoke. "Love you too!"

She thought for a moment and knew it wouldn't be much longer before they would have to hang up and thought about helping him with his release. "Do I need to... touch myself?" She asked hesitantly.

"That's how it works darlin'!" He stated.

She had never masterbated on the phone before, but since it was Randy, she was willing to do it, because she would do anything for him. "Okay." She hadn't masterbated since she had found out she was pregnant. She reached down to rub herself, but her stomach was getting in the way. She tried to stretch but her body wasn't cooperating. "Baby, I can't touch myself!" She pouted.

He laughed. "What?" She had interrupted the moment.

"Don't laugh, it's not funny. My belly is in the way!" She sounded as if she was about to cry.

He stopped laughing and smiled. "I'm sorry darlin'. Just talk to me then, tell me how naughty you are!"

She wanted to laugh cause Randy had never talked to her like that before. She wondered if there was side to Randy that she didn't know about or if he was just playing a part for their current situation. She deicded to play along. "Okay... I'm naughty, so very naughty, I need to be spanked. Spank me baby, teach me a lesson!"

His eyes popped open from her words, a smile crept along his lips, because he liked what she had said. He never expected those words to leave that beautiful mouth of hers. "Fuck yeah, that's what I am talking about." He shouted. "Gawd damn baby!" He pumped faster with each stroke he gave himself.

"Harder baby, faster, I want you to fill me, cum for me baby!" She demanded. She bit her lip from the noises he was making. She knew she would have to take a cold shower after they hung up, because he was making her throb in between her legs. She was beginning to ache for his touch. "I want to feel your warm liquid inside me, please baby cum inside me!" She begged, but after those words she had to swallow hard, because Ryder walked in the room as Randy was having his release. Her face turned red and Ryder was smiling and running toward the bed.

"Gawd damn!" He panted trying to catch his breath as he came down from his high. "That was fucking great, we need to do this more often!" He stated. She was silent and he wondered why. "Baby you still there?"

She didn't know what to say, considering her son was holding on to the bed bouncing up and down wanting her to pick him up. "Uh-huh!"

He smiled wondering if she had gotten off as well. "You okay?"

"Not really, Ryder is in here!"

He started laughing. "Did he interrupt?" He asked.

"Uh-huh."

He smiled. "It happens. We just have to make it earlier or really late the next time." He replied.

"Sounds like a plan!" She agreed.

"Alright, well babe I gotta go. I will be there around 2 this afternoon."

She smiled. "Okay, don't forget, the appointment is at 3, so don't be late!"

"I promise babe, nothing is going to keep me from going to that appointment with you. I love you, see you soon! Give monkey hugs and kisses for me."

"I will, love you too." They hung up and she picked her baby boy up and embraced him. After she gave her son lots of hugs and kisses from herself and Randy she took him downstairs to eat breakfast.

The day went by slowly for Lexi, but she figured it was only because she was getting impatient to see Randy. It was 1 in the afternoon and she was getting ready to go to the doctors office. She had laid Ryder down for a nap and took a shower. When she finished, she dressed and sat on the couch, waiting for Elaine and Randy to show up. Elaine came first. She was going to watch Ryder while they went to the doctor. Elaine came in and hugged Lexi. Then rubbed her stomach. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Fine, just tired from lack of sleep, but I am good!"

"I remember that!" She replied. "Where is my grandson?" She asked. The moment Randy had told her that he accepted Ryder as his own, she did too.

"He's asleep, but should be waking up soon. Randy said he would be here around 2, so as soon as he gets here, we will be leaving."

"Okay, no problem. Besides I haven't gotten to spend much time with the little guy. I was excited when you called and asked yesterday." Lexi smiled. The females talked for a bit more then Ryder woke up. Elaine rushed to get him. When she came back down, Lexi was pacing the floors back and forth. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"It's almost 2:30, I have to leave or I am going to miss my appointment!" Just as she put her purse on her shoulder and getting her keys, her cell rang. "Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller id.

"I am on my way, got held up with some fans. I am so sorry baby."

She sighed. "That's okay, but I have to leave babe. I am going to be late."

"Go ahead, I will meet you there, I promise!"

She took a deep breath. "Okay!"

"I know darlin', I really want to be there too." They hung up and she left.

She arrived at the doctors office with a few minutes to spare. She signed in and took a seat. The ladies there were talking amongst theirselves and she sat silent as she waited for Randy. She was looking at a magazine and was interested in the stories women were sharing about their births, until she felt something tug on her pant leg. It was a little girl with blonde curly hair and the biggest blue eyes she had ever seen. She was adorable and looked about 5 years old. Lexi smiled at her. "Hi cutie!" She said.

"Hi, what's your name?" She asked bashfully as she played with the zipper on her jacket.

"Lexi what's yours?" She replied.

"I'm Katie..." She looked down then looked back up with a curious face. "Do you love your baby?" She pointed at Lexi's stomach.

Lexi knew kids came up with the most random questions, but this was by far the most out there question she had been asked by a child. "Yes, very much." She replied.

"Then why did you eat it?" She asked.

Lexi couldn't help but laugh. The little girls mother looked embarrassed. "I am so sorry, she has been asking how babies get in their mommies belly's and her uncle told her that because he didn't know how to answer."

"It's okay, she's just curious." Lexi looked to the little girl. "Besides you never know until you ask, right?"

"Yep." The little girl replied with a grin from ear to ear. "Do you have a brother?" She asked.

"No, I am an only child. Do you have a brother?"

Katie nodded. "Yep and he's mean. He tries to beat me up!" She replied.

"Well that's not nice."

Katie's mom smiled. "He's 9 and a fan of wrestling. We have tried to explain to him that he could hurt her, and that the wrestlers are trained, but he is a boy and very stubborn."

Lexi felt bad, considering she was married to one of the most well known wrestlers in the industry today. She knew Randy was on his way and thought that maybe, her hubby could help the little girl out, by giving her brother a pep talk. "Is your brother here?"

"Yep, that's him over there, his name is Tyler!" She pointed to a short blonde haired boy, sitting in a chair playing his nintendo ds. She could tell that the boy was a fan of wrestling. He was wearing a shirt with John Cena on it.

Lexi smiled, she still found it odd sometimes that her husband and good friend were famous. Even though, they were well known, when she first came into their lives, she never looked at them as celebrities or went crazy over them because of it. She only seen them as regular people, that she deeply cared about. "Who's his favorite wrestler?" She asked.

Her mother smiled. "Randy Orton. We are all fans actually, but Tyler is obsessed with it. Do you watch it?"

Lexi nodded. She liked wrestling, it was entertaining and plus she could see the love of her life every monday night on the tv screen. But she hated that there was always a possibility of them getting hurt. "Yeah, I do!" Was all she said.

A nurse came out and looked at a sheet of paper that was on a clip board. "Mrs. Orton were ready for you now!" Lexi smiled. She put the magazine back on the table and picked her purse up.

Katie's mom looked at Lexi with curious eyes. "Randy was suppose to be here already, but I guess he is running late. If you want stick around after. I am sure, he wouldn't mind talking with your son for a bit!" Katie's mom smiled and nodded. Lexi went in to one of the room's and sat on the bed. Moments later the doctor came in and talked with her. Then the nurse came in. The doctor squirted cold jelly like stuff on her stomach and she flinched. Just as they were about to turn the lights off someone knocked on the door. He came in and took a seat next Lexi. The nurse turned the lights off and the doctor began the ultrasound.

"Baby I am so sorry I am late. There was a wreck and it took awhile before they let anyone pass."

"It's okay, all that matters is that your here now!" He leaned over her, crushed her lips with his.

"You two ready to see your baby?" The doctor said.

They both nodded and then they saw the most precious little thing on the monitor. Lexi smiled and looked at Randy. He had tears in his eyes. "That's our baby!" He said to her in hushed tones.

"Want to know the sex?" He asked. Randy looked to Lexi and smiled. She had wanted this one to be a surprise, like Ryder was. But seeing her husbands face and knowing from the look in his eyes, he really wanted to know, she agreed. "You have a very healthy baby girl!" The doctor announced.

Randy put his head on Lexi's shoulder to cover up the tears. She wrapped her arm around his neck and patted his back. "Are you okay babe?" She asked.

He wiped his tears and nodded. "Yeah, it's just she is so beautiful and I just realized, how precious life can be. Were going to have a baby girl, now we have one of each." He smiled and kissed her once again.

She felt a tear slip, seeing him overjoyed and completely happy, made her fall in love with him all over again. "Aww babe."

"I love you baby!" He said as the doctor was printing out pictures of the baby and the nurse was cleaning her stomach up.

"I love you too!" They hugged and she looked at the nurse and the nurse smiled at her.

"Count yourself extremely lucky, that is very rare to see. Most fathers just sit back and watch and don't have any emotion at all. You have a good guy there, he's a keeper!"

Lexi smiled as she looked her husband in the eye. "I know, that's why I married him!"

The doctor gave her the pictures. Randy took one from her and put it in his wallet after observing it for a few more minutes. Then they walked out. Lexi smiled when a little girl ran upto her and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Hi Lexi!" She said excitedly.

"Hi Katie!" Lexi replied. She looked over and seen the boy wasn't paying any attention, still playing his game. "Baby, see that little boy right there?" She asked as she pointed to Tyler. He nodded. "His name is Tyler and a big fan of wrestling, as well as a fan of yours. He's been giving his little sister here a hard time. His parents have tried to talk to him about not wrestling with her but he refuses to listen."

"You want me to talk to him about it right?" She nodded. "Sweetheart I don't know if I should, I might be over stepping my boundaries doing that. You should ask his mom if that's okay."

"Actually, I would really appreciate it, if you did. Maybe he will listen to you and be more careful with her. I didn't tell him about this, so he has no clue, it is going to be a complete surprise for him."

Randy nodded his head. "Okay then. You said his name is Tyler!" He looked at Lexi and she nodded to confirm it. He walked over and took a seat next to the boy and noticed he was playing a wrestling game. "You like games?"

The boy nodded. "Yeah." He said not looking up.

"Me too, that's one of my favorite ones that your playing there!"

"Mine too, that's why I am playing it!" He rolled his eyes and Randy almost laughed.

He sat for a minute then smiled. "That Orton sucks, I am more of a CM Punk fan!"

Tyler's expression changed. He looked angry with what Randy had said. "You don't know anything. Orton is the best wrestler ever!" He stated then looked up and seen Randy sitting right next to him. "Your Randy Orton!" He exclaimed.

"And your Tyler... So I hear you have been giving your little sister a hard time!" Randy gave him a serious look.

Tyler squirmed a bit in his seat. "Yeah, but only because she bugs me!"

"I have a little sister too, but you know, I learned when I was about your age that being a big brother comes with responsibilities. Do you want to know what they are?" He asked.

"Sure." The boy sounded excited.

"Number one, always protect your sister. It's a very important job, think you can handle that?" The boy nodded. "Number two, always treat your sister with kindness and respect. You never know, one day she may be bigger than you and kick your butt!"

"Yeah right, that will never happen!"

"Hey I got my butt kicked a couple times by my sister. Never say never, it can happen, and probably will." The boy said okay then Randy continued. "Number three, even though your sister may be bugging you, it doesn't give you the right to treat her like you do! She is your sister and you love her regardless, so give her a break. She is only bugging you because she looks up to you!" Randy smiled. "Think you can handle that, it's alot of responsibility for a little guy!"

"I'm not little, just short."

Randy laughed. "Alright now, the wrestling you have to be careful, it's serious business, and causes serious pain at times. Believe me I speak from experience!"

"Okay, I will stop messing with her. After all she has littler muscles than me."

"For being such a good listener, how about a picture?" He nodded excitedly. His mom took a picture of Tyler and Randy, then one with Tyler, Randy, and Katie. Then all four of them took a picture together. Lexi smiled, anytime they were out in public Randy tried to stay in character, but this time he was the Randy that she knew and loved. There was just one more thing left to do, settle this Jason drama. But how, was a question she didn't know the answer too!

* * *

Hello everyone, hope you like it. Been working as fast as I can trying to get all this out of my head into words. So far, so good... Please review!


	14. Family Time

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Family Time

It was now the day before they had to go to court and fight for custody of Ryder. Lexi was waking up every hour, on the hour. She went into her son's room every time she woke up, just to watch him sleep. She was still baffled by the reasons, why Jason was doing this and wondered, if it was something completely different, than what she was assuming it was. She had never known this side of Jason, he definitely wasn't the man she had married years ago. Lexi looked at the clock, 6 am. She groaned and felt movement in the bed next to her. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I am really scared about tomorrow!"

He sighed. "Me too... but don't worry until the time comes to worry."

"Easier said than done!" She scoffed.

He kissed her shoulder then her neck. "Hey, I have an idea. We could all use a day together... Let's go to the zoo. Ryder has never seen a real monkey up close and I really think he would like it. Maybe it will take our minds off of tomorrow for a bit!"

She thought for a moment. "You think?"

"I really do. Now come here!" He kissed her and she felt the passion generate from his lips to hers. He ran his hand up the shirt she was wearing, caressing her breasts as he kissed on her neck and ears. He felt his cock harden beneath his boxer briefs and his shorts grew tighter, around his crotch area. "Damn baby, do you feel what you do to me?" He asked as he laid in behind her and pulled her into him.

She nodded and crushed his lips with hers. Her hormones was already in a whirl wind state, making her ready to go at a push of a button. "Make love to me Randy!" She pleaded.

He smiled then removed both their clothing and revealing nothing but their naked bodies to one another. He kissed her once more and slid his hardened cock into her, from behind. She bite her lip as she moaned. "I love you beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he thrusted in and out of her slowly.

"I love you too!" She whispered back as she moaned. The pleasure caused them both to react to each others movements. She placed her arm around him, her hand held onto the back of his neck as he made love to her. Moments later she felt him tighten up and her body did the same. They moaned in unison, then kissed each other once more. He held her as he fell back on to the bed. She turned to face him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Want to take a shower with me?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." She mumbled. He looked down and she had fallen asleep. He smiled and very gently moved her on to the bed, so he could get up. He took his shower and then dressed. By the time he was done, he seen Ryder awake, looking at the camera on the baby monitor, with a smile from ear to ear. He smiled at the sight of the little guy. He loved that little boy, just as much as his unborn daughter and it was gonna hurt like hell, if they lost tomorrow. A tear formed in each of his eyes, but he soon collected himself and held it back. He had to be strong for his family, they needed him to be strong. He went into the little guy's room and picked him up.

"Morning monkey." He squeezed him in a hug and kissed the side of his head. "I love you, you know that right?"

Ryder just smiled and said,"da-da", happily as he nodded, and hugged Randy back.

"How about some breakfast?" He asked. Ryder rubbed his belly and nodded. Randy took him downstairs and made something to eat for them. After they were finished, he took him into the living room and grabbed his favorite book, 'Curious George'. He wondered if Jason even knew Ryder's favorite things, like he did. After he finished reading to him, he put him in the floor with all his favorite toys and turned on cartoons. Then he grabbed a pen and paper and began writing down everything, so Jason would have it to help him, in case he didn't know. He wasn't doing it for Jason at all, it was just the pure fact that Ryder's life would be turned upside down if they lost, and he didn't want him to get upset, if he didn't have his favorite things. He felt tears forming once more, but again held them back.

Lexi woke to no one beside her, she realized she had fallen asleep again. She half heartedly smiled, because Randy had managed to take her mind off the battle they were going to be facing in court the following day. She looked at the baby monitor and notcied that Ryder wasn't in his crib. She smiled knowing Randy had already taken care of her son's morning routine. She loved that she could depend on Randy. She never had to worry about Ryder, when he was around. Randy was so good to him, and knew as much as she did about her son. She took a shower then went downstairs to see her favorite guys. Randy was putting a paper in an envelope and put it in a drawer. She seen Ryder and sat on the couch and reached for her son to come to her. She was taking Randy's advice and not worrying, which was hard to do, but with the help of her wonderful guys, she knew she would make it through it. "Monkey come here!" She said lovingly. He stood to his feet and ran as fast as his little legs would let him go. She picked him up and sat him on her lap. "I love you baby boy!" She said as she kissed his head.

"Wuv da-da?" He questioned pointing to Randy.

"Yes, I love da-da too!" Randy took a seat next to them and wrapped them both up, giving them a family hug. Ryder stretched his arms placing his little hands on Randy's shoulders. After they released one another Lexi sat Ryder back down.

"Ryder, do you want to see some monkey's today?" She asked and he clapped and nodded, with a smile on his face. She took him to get dressed then they left. The morning was progressing slowly, and they had already seen elephants, giraffes and lions. They made it to the monkeys and his eyes lit up. "See the monkeys Ryder?" He nodded in excitement.

Randy noticed something that made him laugh. "Those monkeys are having sex." He whispered in her ear.

She laughed. "I see that!" Randy covered Ryder's eyes. "He don't know what they are doing."

"My son is too young to see this stuff going on!" He stated.

She smiled, he just referred to Ryder as his son. She felt completely happy in that moment. She had never tried to force Randy to be his dad, he was willing and loved the idea. It was just the fact that it was the first time he called him, his son. "Babe he is going to learn about it sometime, but he is too young to even care to know what's going on."

"When the time comes I will teach him, but until then, he doesn't need to see that." They walked away and headed towards the tigers. Randy carried Ryder and talked to him about each animal they passed. When they made it to the tigers, they seen the tigers going at it as well. "Damn, this zoo is close to being an animal porn!" A couple with their kids were standing close and gave a look, then walked away.

"Bay-bee!"

"What? It's true, I have seen several already going to town." They laughed and he kissed her. By the time they made it to the last animal in the zoo, Ryder had fallen asleep. "I guess we can skip this one!"

She ran her finger over her son's cheek. "Yeah, I think so." They went home and put Ryder in his crib. They watched him sleep for a few minutes then went downstairs to watch a movie together. She snuggled in to Randy and he wrapped his arm around her. They fell asleep, neither one knowing what tomorrow is going to be like.

* * *

The story will be coming to an end soon. No more ideas are coming to me for it, I will be ending it at chapter 15. Hope I don't disappointment. I have other ideas that are itching to get out for other stories, I haven't wrote yet, and I think that I am ready to move on from this story for now. In the future, I might write a sequel, but for the time being I have nothing more to tell in this story, except for the next 2 chapters that I will be posting after this one. As always review and let me know what you think!


	15. Shocking Moments

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Shocking Moments

Lexi and Randy didn't get much sleep and the clock was counting down, to moment they would have to walk into the court room. Elaine had taken Ryder to the park. Riley and John came to show support for their friends. Lexi took her seat as Randy and their friends sat behind her. She was nervous and prayed she didn't lose her breakfast anytime soon. Moments later the Judge came in and her heart dropped, the time had come. She glanced around the room but saw no sight of Jason. She wondered where he was. The judge began speaking. "Mr. Stone, where is your client?"

He stood and shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't been able to get in contact with him all morning."

"Hmm." The judge looked over the papers in the folder in front of him. "Because of Mr. Gage's absence, I am granting full custody of the child to Mrs. Orton. I do not take cases like these lightly and since Mr. Gage failed to appear in court, I have no other choice. Case closed, you may go!" Lexi was speachless. She was thrilled that she didn't lose her son, but wondered why Jason didn't show. She stood up and Randy hugged her.

On the way home in the car Randy was rambling on and on about how their lives were going to be better from now on, but Lexi was quiet. She couldn't help but think about why Jason was fighting her and then he doesn't show for the battle. She hoped he wasn't hurt and that's why he wasn't there. Her thoughts were interrupted when Randy snapped her out of it. "Lexi, are you okay?" He looked at her with a worried look. "Be happy, you won."

She lightly smiled. "I am, it's just he didn't show up. Why would he put us through all this and not even be there?" She questioned.

"I don't know babe." He put his head down remembering the talk he had with him. He wondered if maybe he had somehow changed his mind with his words. "Lex, I talked to him last week and maybe what I said, changed his mind."

"You did? What did you say?"

"Just that a good father doesn't hurt his child's mother."

"Oh, maybe he did change his mind then." When they got home, she tried to call him but no one answered. She was getting angry with him. He had walked into their lives turned it upside down and now he was unreachable. She shook it off and picked her little boy up and gave him a squeeze. "I love you Ryder Lane."

...

A month passed by and she still hadn't heard from Jason, she was really starting to worry. Ryder had been asleep for an hour and she was lonely. Randy was back on the road and she really missed him. Since the day she was given full custody of her son, her mind has been racing with unanswered questions. She groaned as she sat down on the couch. She turned on the tv and tried to find something to watch, but nothing interested her. She turned it back off then was heading towards the laundry room to do some laundry, until she heard a knock on the door. She hoped it was Riley, but when she opened the door, Jason was standing there. "Jason?" She never expected him to be back, considering no one had heard a word from him in over a month.

"Lex, can we talk?" She nodded and they took a seat on the couch. She didn't know what to say, so she just kept quiet. "Days before the court date, I started thinking about things. I never meant to hurt you or Ryder. If I did I am sorry. It's just when I came back and you were getting married to another man, I lost it. I wanted you to hurt as much as I was... Ryder is a great kid, you have really done a good job with him."

"Thanks."

He nodded. "I was jealous of Randy. I hated him, because in my mind, he stole my family and my chance to be a good father. The truth is he didn't and he is a really good guy... I tried to bond with Ryder several times but we never connected in that way. Randy has that with him, and it hurt, that's when I decided to try and get full custody. I wasn't thinking about Ryder and how it would affect him. All I cared about was me and how I was feeling. So when Randy talked to me, it made me think, I was being selfish. He said that, in order to be a good father, the first thing to do is stop hurting you... But then I realized I am not Ryder's father, he is. I was just a donner. People think just because you helped make a child, that the child is yours. That's not always the case, sometimes kids pick their parents and Ryder chose Randy. That's why I didn't show up in court, I knew the judge would grant you full custody, and I am okay with that. I just want to know if I can see and talk to him sometimes. I would like to know how is doing and see how big he gets!"

"Of course that's fine with me. Jason, when I thought you were dead, I hated you for leaving me. But when I found out I was pregnant, months later I realized you had left me with the most precious gift that you could have given me. Ryder helped me through grieving and mourning over you. Thank you for him."

He smiled. "Your welcome!"

She took a breath. "I want you to be apart of his life Jason. Because when he gets older I am going to tell him the truth. Right now he is too young to understand, but when he is old enough to know, I want you to get to know each other and have a relationship."

"I would really like that."

"Good." He stood and she did the same. He hugged her and she hugged him back. "Don't be a stranger!"

"I won't, believe me I will be in contact with you from time to time. I have to go, so take care Lexi. Open this after I leave." He handed her an envelope then left.

She opened the envelope and pulled out some folded up papers. She unfolded them and almost lost her balance. "He gave his parental rights up!" She immediately called Randy.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Baby, Jason gave his parental rights up!"

"What?" He said shocked.

"He was just here and we talked, he gave me the answers to all my questions without me even having to ask. Then he handed me this envelope and the papers were inside."

Randy took a seat. "What does this mean?"

"He isn't Ryder's father anymore, you are, he told me himself."

He thought for a moment. "Baby, I want to adopt Ryder!"

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 14, hope you liked it... Review and let me know!


	16. Little Ones

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or any of it's superstars. I only own the oc's and the storyline!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Little Ones

Time passed by and Jason hadn't given them one problem. He called and visited from time to time, to check up on Ryder. Life couldn't be any better for them. Randy had adopted Ryder and they couldn't have been more happier. Lexi woke up and smiled at the sight of her husband sleeping soundly next to her. She kissed his lips and he smiled. "Mmm, morning!" He mumbled.

"Morning."

He opened his eyes and moved his head closer to hers. "I love you beautiful." He crushed his lips on hers and ran his hand in between her legs. He rubbed for a moment, then slid her panties over to the side and slipped a finger in between her folds. He moved his finger in and out of her, then added another. He rubbed his thumb against her clit, and entered another finger into her as she moaned. He kept a steady pace until she had her release. Her walls caved in around his fingers as she spilled all over them. He kissed her once more, then put his hand upto his mouth and sucked her juices off his fingers. "Feel better?" He asked knowing they couldn't have sex, because it could throw her into labor. The doctor had forbid them from having intercourse and they had been resulting to this for a month now.

"Mm-hm. Much better!" She smiled as he laid back on the bed. She straddled him and noticed his cock was hard as a rock. "My turn." She pulled his shorts along with his boxer briefs down passed his hips. She pumped him a couple times, then took all of him into her mouth at once. She slid her mouth up and down as she pumped the bridge of his member at the same time. Moments later she felt him tighten and felt his release spill into her mouth. She swallowed and laid back down next to him on the bed. He kissed her and he held her tight. She stood to her feet and felt a gush wet fluid flow rapidly from between her legs. "Randy!" She exclaimed knowing all to well what was happening.

"Hmm." He said in a low moan.

"My water just broke." She said calmly.

He jumped up and rushed to her side. "What do we do?" He looked confused, like his thoughts were scattered and he couldn't find the right answer.

"Baby, calm down. It's going to be fine. Take a deep breath." She said, trying to keep him calm as the pain came. "I need to go to the hospital, but first I need to change. Can you help me do that?" He nodded nervously. She changed and he helped her downstairs. He was panicking, as he was trying to rush her out the door. "Baby, go get Ryder!" She said keeping herself calm and trying not scream from the pain. He ran up the stairs and came back down, just a minute later. After everyone was in the car, she remembered her bag. She decided not to mention it, because her husband was a nervous wreck as it was already and she didn't want to put any more on him. He began driving like a bat out of hell. "Baby slow down!" She managed to say as another contraction came. He refused at first wanting to get her there as soon as possible, but then did as she said. He slowed his speed down and moments later they were at the hospital. After she checked in, he took Ryder outside with him and called everyone to let them know his wife was in labor. He went back upstairs and sat down with Ryder in his lap. Soon his family joined them, then her family, then Riley and John. Everyone looked after Ryder as they anxiously waited for the baby to be born.

The pain was coming every couple minutes and beginning to be to much to bare for her. She finally requested an epidural. She was feeling comfortable and was able to relax. The nurse came back in and checked her. She had finally dilated to ten and was ready to push. The doctor joined them and she began pushing. It took an hour to give birth to their daughter but she knew it was worth it. She was so tired and could barely move. The nurse was just about to hand her daughter to her when she felt pressure again. The doctor immediately checked her. "There's another one. Push Lexi, come on you can do it!" She was confused and pushed as best she could. "It's a boy." The doctor exclaimed. "You have a healthy set of twins. Congratulations and good job!"

Lexi and Randy looked at each other with confusion. "How come we didn't see him on the ultrasound?" Randy asked.

"In some cases, just like this one, a twin often is hidden and you don't know until birth that there was another one. Just be happy that they are both healthy son, it doesn't always end in a happy ending like this!"

Randy smiled and kissed Lexi. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, are you?" She replied.

"Hell yeah, our family is finally complete. I love you darlin'!"

"I love you too!"

The nurse brought the twins over to them and placed them in her arms. Lexi looked at her newborns and observed their features. They both had dark hair, blue eyes, and dark skin like their daddy. They were absolutely beautiful. The only thing that was going to be compicated about the beauties was, ther were identical. The girl was smaller, and that was about the only way they were going to be able to tell them apart. Lexi got an idea. "Baby, can you get my purse for me?" She asked. He nodded and brought it to her. She had him take their son as she held their daughter and rummaged through her bag. She pulled out pink nail polish and painted her baby girl's toes. "Now we won't have a problem with telling them apart!" She put it bag in her purse and Randy put it back on the shelf. After an hour of bonding with their babies, their family and friends were allowed to join them.

"Who knew Randy had that much juice!" John joked.

"Me want juice." Ryder exclaimed and everyone laughed. Elaine handed him his sippy cup, and took him next to his siblings, so he could get a closer look. "That my bruder and sitter?" He asked.

Elaine smiled and everyone awed him, from how he said brother and sister. "Yes baby, that's your brother and sister!"

He leaned over and kissed their little heads, and lightly hugged them. "Don'ts worry babies, I wills takes good cares of yous." Everyone awed again.

Lexi was holding the twins and Randy placed Ryder next to her on the bed. Then he leaned in. Their family and friends took their first family photos for them. Then Riley placed her and John's baby boy Michael, in between the twins and took a picture of Lexi with the four little ones. Soon everyone left. Elaine was keeping Ryder for the night. Randy and Lexi settled into a new room with their babies and named them. They named their daughter Alissa Faith, and their son Gabriel Alexander, Gabe for short. Although life had thrown them one curve ball after another, they knew they would be together and spend the rest of their lives being grateful for the many blessings they had been given.

* * *

That's the end of the story! Thank you everyone, for all the reviews you have gave me. I really hope I didn't disappoint. I was confused on how I wanted to end it, but I am really happy with how it all came together. Review and let me know what you think!


End file.
